


Prepare for Trouble [completed]

by Emilyzzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Be gentle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I clearly suck at tagging, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Song Lyrics, my first everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyzzz/pseuds/Emilyzzz
Summary: You made your decision, you would join the Survey Squad. You craved for the adventure and dangerousness. But when Lance Corporal Levi walks in on you and Erwin making out, he can only think you were admitted by fucking your way up the ranks. Can you prove him wrong ?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Other(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 36
Kudos: 195





	1. Danger ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever FF, after reading a whole LOT of them, I thought I might be trying to write one as well! I already apologize for sucking at tags, and also if you find any mistakes while you are reading, proof-reading isn't my forte :) ALSO sorry for the short length of this first one!
> 
> Also, I inserted lyrics from songs, which will be marked by a - and italic writing. Those are not thoughts from any characters or reader, just some inserts that might help understand their feelings.
> 
> Any other sensitive content will be marked ! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcomed!
> 
> xxx Veryvery veryyyyy light non-explicit content during this chapter (for real like 3 sentence). Proceed with caution! xxx

_-You’re a troublemaker-_

Bold, reckless, some would even say suicidal. The words that could describe you. Eager for aventure, for thrills and shivers, for the tingles you’d feel in your belly every time, eager for the _dangerousness_. It made you feel alive, stronger. Nothing was _too_ risky or _unsafe_ for you. At some point, you knew you were playing with fire, and that it could backfire anytime. But who cares? As long as it made you feel _something._

You knew that sooner or later you’d find yourself bored, life within the walls was nothing spectacular. You wanted something to happen, no- you _needed_ something to happen. And as if a shameless God listened to your prayers and decided they would be granted, Titans breached the walls a few days later. Being in the Garrison, even being high ranked,there’s nothing you could do to help stop them or kill them, you could only help civilians find shelter or lead them to the docks. And that’s where it all started. What could provide you the thrills and danger you craved for ? What could bring that euphoria feeling you needed so bad? Wings of freedom emerged in your mind and you found yourself smiling, right in the middle of the chaos occurring around you.

- _You ain’t nothing but a troublemaker girl-_

**Few months later…**

You felt shivers down your skin as the man you were sitting astride on travelled his hands under the way-too-large t-shirt you were wearing. You were on his couch, a hot making-out session unfolding. Your hands around his neck, his hands around your waist, pulling you deeper into the kiss. Both of you were moaning, too drowned in pleasure to hear what was going on around you. 

Levi was making his way to Erwin’s place, some docs he needed to discuss with him in his hand. He never knocked when entering rooms, too busy reading the papers he held, but this time he regretted he didn’t. 

«Oi, Eyebrows. We need to talk about that new squ- » His words stopped when he looked up in the living room -where you occurred to be, hot and unbothered, sitting on the Commander- and his eyes lingered on your curves for a bit too long. 

_-You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down, the way you bite your lip got my head spinning around-_

Snapping back to reality, he realized that the people almost having sex in front of him didn’t even bother to stop upon his intrusion. _Disrespectful AND disgusting,_ he thought to himself, bored face as always. He just leaned on the doorframe, wondering when his oh-so respected Commander will figure out someone was watching them.

Despite the pleasure the man was giving you, you suddenly felt kind of uneasy, you felt another pair of eyes on you. As if… as if someone else was here! You quickly turned your head to your left. _Nothing… it’s just me being paranoid._ Then you heard something shift on your right that caught your attention. Your gaze met stinging grey eyes, raven hair, a bored face looking right back at you, slightly smirking.

He tilted his head. _Finally._

« As much as I understand that men have their needs, I’d be grateful if you two could stop at least for my eyes’ sake » Levi suddenly spat, making Erwin turn his face to him. 

« Levi, I didn’t hear you knocking » He emphasized the last word, smiling at him. « Y/N, please meet Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. Levi, this is Y/N, our new Squad Leader. »

Levi gasped at the statement. _I see that some people have no shame fucking their way up to the top._

He acknowledged you by a nod, directly shifting his attention back to Erwin, who still had his hands all over you. Shy and shameful, you decide to get off Erwin’s lap, sitting right next to him on the couch, trying your best to hide your body from the piercing look of the Lance Corporal. 

« I guess that’s what you wanted to talk about right? I can see the transfer papers you hold. And to answer the questions you were about to ask by bursting inside my office without knocking, yes she will be our new squad leader and no, there’s no going back on that decision. She passed the tests very successfully I must say, and she’s more than willing to do the job. We need more people, Levi. You already know that. » Erwin said on a calm tone, not even bothering to look at the furious face of his Corporal, while he managed to fix his pants, his bulge still very visible. 

Your cheeks grew hot and red. First time meeting the famous Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, Humanity fucking Strongest and he just witnessed you having your way with no other than the Commander. _Talk about first impressions…_ you thought.

« Then I’m guessing the tests she was oh-so successful at passing were on your couch? Or maybe your bed is the place were she can show you how _really_ good she’s at fighting Titans? » he spat.

You turned your head at him furiously. How dare he? You might be shy at the moment due to the situation, but you were not a woman known to be fucking your way through higher ranks in the Military system. 

« I beg your _fucking_ pardon? » the words spurted out of your mouth faster than your brain could even think. When you realized your mistake, his piercing eyes were already watching you with anger. Was it really anger ? There was something else in his eyes you couldn’t quite pinpoint. His gaze switched from your defiant look to the rest of your body. After all, you were only wearing an oversized t-shirt, Erwin’s property to make your trouble double, and panties. His eyes lingered a little too long on your bare legs for your liking, which made you even angrier than you already were. _Is he looking at me with… hunger?_

« Might as well turn me into a painting if you’re going to stare that long » The words came out a little harder than you intended to.

« Enough is enough now. Levi, I count on you to supervise her, as she’s not yet used to our ways. As you can understand, she’s going to stay at my place, time for her own to be ready. I expect you to be at the very least courteous with each other. We have enough troubles outside to deal with your resentment. Anything else you want to rant- _talk_ about Levi? »

_Hell, this man has guts._ I mean of course, he is the Commander but Levi was known to have a pretty bad temper and a pretty harsh mouth too. Levi just nodded at the statement and turned his heels towards the door. You heard a loud slam, and then nothing.

« Well, I’m very sorry your first meeting with him had to go this way, but you’ll get used to his manners in due time. He’s not a bad guy, just had seen too much. » Erwin said, patting your exposed thigh. You just hummed in response, still thinking about the look Levi gave you minutes before. _Well, it IS going to be difficult changing his impression on me,_ you sighed. 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second encounter with the Corporal didn't make up for the first one.

_« Well, I’m very sorry your first meeting with him had to go this way, but you’ll get used to his manners in due time. He’s not a bad guy, just had seen too much. » Erwin said, patting your exposed thigh. You just hummed in response, still thinking about the look Levi gave you minutes before. Well, it IS going to be difficult changing his impression on me, you sighed._

Too many questions flew to your head after Levi’s departure. You didn’t expect such rudeness from Levi on your first encounter with him. Thoughts led to other thoughts and soon you found yourself thinking about the time you were in the Garrison, admiring the Corporal and his squad.

« People named him Humanity Strongest, can you actually believe it ? » your friend said, while watching the Scout Regimen returning from their last mission. 

« I can. I mean, look at him he _looks_ strong, he practically sweats strength. » another comrade added.

And you, you just stood there, watching him ride his horse to their headquarters. _I wanna be part of this. Not for Humanity, not for the fame or adoration they get from the civilians, but for the danger, the adrenaline, that will make me feel more alive than I’ve ever been._ It was like a ritual for you. Watching them from afar, only wishing you could be on one of those horses, returning home. It was all a dream until you made your choice, you were going to join the Survey Corps. _Humanity Strongest, here I come._

You shook your head, _how can the man you dreamt of fighting alongside could be such an asshole? How could he jump to conclusion that fast? I mean, yes, I was obviously not in a position that allowed me to argue, but still! He could at least wait to see on the fields and then judge my skills. My fighting skills. And what was that hungry look he shot me ?_

« Lost in your thoughts? » Erwin laughed, knowing you wouldn’t surrender that easily to Levi’s false assumptions.  « Was he always that rude? He didn’t even greet me properly! It’s not like we were already having sex in here! » you accused, still on the nerves.  « Levi is a… complicated man. The best I’ve ever seen on the fields, I mean he truly is lethal, but… You have to understand that he’s been through a lot, he was there way before you and a lot of things happened, he lost too many good soldiers, even friends, to count. Better not push him around too much. Don’t think about it now, _love._ He’ll come around, eventually. Besides, we _do_ still have unfinished business right? » he smirked, and motioned you to come on him. You could only smile by the hints your Commander was dropping. You quickly returned to your before-Levi’s-interruption position and placed your hands around his neck.

_-Baby I’m not even in a gown, I’m just in a t-shirt on the couch-_

His hands slipped under your shirt and you moaned at his cold hands on your body. « Shhh, love. You don’t want your Corporal to burst in again right? » Erwin said between two kisses. You only smiled to the statement, nodding while kissing his jawline. His hands travelled from your back to your belly, making their way up to your breast. He slowly pinched your nipple with his fingers and you couldn’t help but gasp at the pleasant feeling. He suddenly stopped, touching your face, gently stroking your lower lip. Your eyes closed, you took his thumb in your mouth, sucked and nibbled it. With his free hand, he pulled your t-shirt up, removed his thumb of your mouth and replacing it by the fabric of your clothing. « Shouldn’t be making too much noise with this right? » You nodded and bit on the material, trying your best to be quiet while he proceeded to his ministrations. Your breast now in his mouth, licking and biting here and there, your hands found their way in-between his legs. You quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. 

_-The way you want me makes me want you now, the only thing you have to say is… wow-_

The room was filled with both of your moans, air hot and heavy. Pants, shirts and underwear long gone on the floor of his living room. You grabbed his erection gently, stroking him up and down, adding pressure and releasing. Eyes half-lidded, he was watching you, thoroughly enjoying it. You released him, and kneeled in front of him. Heopened one eye only to see the playful look on your face. You gently placed your hand around the base of his shaft, while carefully taking the remaining in your mouth. He panted at the sudden warmth of yours and cupped your cheek with his hand. He slowly guided you up and down his cock, head falling back on the couch.

_-And I feel this way with no chemicals in my system, baby it’s incredible-_

You circled his tip with your tongue, peppering kisses on his length. You soon felt the salty taste of his pre-cum fill your mouth. The room was echoing sounds and moans of pleasure, and you could feel the heat building in your lower belly, you wetness flowing down your legs and on the floor. You hands traveled in between your legs, only to gently caress your aching spot. You quickly started to make soft circles on your clit, moaning at the sensation. The vibrations of your moan on Erwin’s cock sent him over the edge and his hand found his way to your hair, clasping it and thrusted inside your throat. Eyes glossy for you had to suppress a gag at the sudden intrusion deeper down your throat, you kept on moaning at the touch of your fingers.

_-Make your jaw drop, saying oh-my, make you say ‘Oh my god’ , and you never felt this type of emotion-_

You bobbed your head back, and climbed on him. « I want to feel you, love. Now. » And without further due, he held your ass as you guided his tip to your wet entrance, carefully sliding it in. You gasped at how full he made you feel. Once you adjusted to his size, you began to move up and down his cock. You were a panting mess, moans between sloppy kisses. His hands were everywhere, on your hips, your breasts, around your throat, stroking your lips. His lips making wonders and slowly nibbling your nipple in the most sensual way and you felt the heat building in your core. He knew you were close, he felt how your walls clenched around him, making him thrust faster and harder inside you. You couldn’t even utter a word anymore, get high on the pleasure. He released one of your cheek only to torture your aching clit, circling it and adding pressure on your spot, which made you climax almost instantly. He came a few minutes after you, only to be able to witness the waves of pleasure deforming your face as you came undone.

Levi was furious, and that was an understatement. _Fuck, I know we need more soldiers but I didn’t know we were admitting sluts now._ Fortunately his office was just next to Erwin’s, he entered the room, slamming his door and setting a kettle on. He moved to sit at his office, fingers pressing the bridge of his nose. _Erwin is not the type to fall in that bedroom kind of recruitment. He’s the Commander so I must follow his order but still, I cannot accept fucking slut in my squad. I’ve lost too many experienced and skilled soldiers to babysit some fucking random brat._ Too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the water boiling already. He poured water in his cup, sniffing the strong scent of his tea. _Only time will tell if this brat is worth it, but I have a feeling I already know the answer to that, and imma get out of my way to prove it,_ he smirked, while taking a sip. 

- _You know, you know you got me losin’ all my cool, and I’m burnin’ up on you-_

Few days have passed since the… incident. You just woke up, took your shower, feeling nice and fresh. The only thing missing was your coffee, so you made your way to the tiny kitchen of Erwin’s office, still in your pajamas which consisted in an oversized t-shirt and panties to prepare your precious source of energy. You glanced at Erwin, sitting at his office, head deep in papers and decided to indulge him a cup as well. Caught up in the middle of your preparation and tiptoeing, trying to catch the cups in the high kitchen shelf, you didn’t hear the footsteps and voices.

« Are you going to fight in this attire of yours too? It seems to be your favorite » A snarky voice that could only belong to one man. _Levi fucking Ackerman. Why did he has to show up in all the wrong moments?!_ You gritted your teeth, trying your best to fight the urge to slap his smirking face. You faked a smile and turned your head, only to catch him peeping at your panties showing as you tried to get the cups.  « Always a pleasure to see you, Levi. » you said on the most sarcastic tone you could. He quickly lowered his gaze on the floor.  « While you’re at it, make me a cup of tea, Earl Grey. Or should I bang you first to get such services? » He spat. « And I don’t recall me allowing a first name basis right? It’s Corporal, for you. » Enraged, your were enraged and exasperated. _You won’t trick me in that little twisted game of yours, Corporal. Fuck, he’s going to drive me insane in no time._ You inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm doing your nerves. « Of course, _Corporal_ , my apologies for being so familiar. I’ll prepare your tea and make sure to fit in something more suitable. » You tried not to sound too mocking, although you’re not sure it worked. Levi just grinned in response, and disappeared to Erwin’s office. _That asshole is not going to have the best of me, but he better not push around too much or I might explode._

Tea and coffees on a tray, you quickly returned to Erwin’s room to change your cloths into something less… revealing. _A pair of black pants and a white shirt should do the trick._ You arranged your hair and then made your way to his office, not bothering to knock. « Your mom didn’t teach you how to knock? We’re discussing important matters here! » Levi snapped, not even looking at you. You gently put down the tray on the desk, giving a cup to Erwin, and leaving Levi’s. « I guess I learned from the best » you mocked, sitting on the armchair next to him. His gaze turned black, he almost jumped of his seat. « How dare you disrespect me, _brat?_ Don’t forget I’m your superior whether you like it or not, I don’t fuck with anyone here. » You instantly understood the double meaning of this, and decided to push him a little more. « I would never, _Corporal._ » You stared at him with a devious look. He stepped forward and violently put his hands on the armrests. He leaned in, and whispered to your ear « I wouldn’t play that game with me, _love._ You may have fucked your way up to Erwin’s bed and fooled him, but not me. You don’t know me yet, but I can be really harsh with disrespectful _brats._ So be a good girl and shut that pretty mouth of yours before things get out of hands and you regret it. Understood? » You felt heat burning your cheeks, and he smirked at seeing how much effect his words had on you. _How could such a handsome face have such an outrageously insulting mouth?_ You simply nodded, feeling slightly intimidated by the figure framing you in your armchair. He calmly returned to his seat, and Erwin rose an eyebrow at you, seeing you uneasy. You shook the feeling and drank off your cup silently.

_I am into deep shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope your liked the first chapter!
> 
> Here is the second one, I managed to make it longer than the first one. NSFW at the beginning of the chapter, so proceed with caution! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are warmly welcomed, so please do not hesitate to give your feedback or any recommendations!!!
> 
> (For those who wonder, song used is WOW-ZARA LARSON)
> 
> Enjoy your reading :)


	3. A night of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Regimen is out to town! Will a night of fun appease the differences between you and Levi?

_« I wouldn’t play that game with me, love. You may have fucked your way up to Erwin’s bed and fooled him, but not me. You don’t know me yet, but I can be really harsh with disrespectful brats. So be a good girl and shut that pretty mouth of yours before things get out of hands and you regret it. Understood? »_

_The nerves. He knew, he used just the right words to make me feel uncomfortable so I couldn’t defend myself. And that smirk. I could slap him, right here, right now._ Your gaze shifted to your left, where Levi was sitting in silence. _He maybe is Humanity Strongest, but trust me, I’ll show him what’s it like to make me angry._ You stared at him, maybe too insistently and, feeling observed, Levi turned his face to you. You frowned and quickly put your attention on Erwin. « If you stay silent, I might not bite you just now » he whispered, half laughing. _Might as well kick your ass, Corporal._ Deep in your thoughts for you had to try and find a stinging answer to that, you were interrupted by Erwin. « If you two are done fighting, maybe we can start? » and just when you were about to leave the room, Erwin held your arm. « I suggest you stay here, Y/N. You’re our new squad leader, so you better get used to strategy meetings like this one » Erwin smiled. Levi opened his mouth, only to close it a few seconds later. _Can’t argue with your Commander’s orders, asshole._ You nodded and went back to your seat.

The meeting lasted half of the day and you were able to understand their ways and tactics, you even made some suggestions to the Commander. « How can someone who’s never actually _been_ on the battlefield make suggestions on which strategy to adopt? » Levi barked, hands slamming on Erwin’s desk. The sudden noise made you jump. _Is he going to be like that every fucking time I give my point of view ?_ Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi’s sudden burst. « Levi, we need fresh point of views, I shouldn’t be the one to remind you that until now, all our missions outside the walls have been only failures. Besides, she’s part of the team now, she’s got the right to give us her piece of mind about that matter. I understand your fear that she hasn’t experienced the battlefield like you, but tell me then, what should we do? Keep going our old ways, and add more and more failures to a list that’s already longer than it should be? » Levi swallowed hard at his Commander’s words and sat back. He knew he was right, he just couldn’t let _her_ dictate him how he has to fight.

« That’s what I thought. Y/N’s assumptions are not perfect, as she doesn’t have any experience outside the walls, but fresh ideas and strategies could maybe lead to one successful mission in the future. Anyway, let’s stop here for today, we have enough to think about already, and I can feel Y/N’s head is going to explode if you keep fighting her every time she opens her mouth. » Erwin gathered documents and maps on his desk. « Levi you may leave. Try not to break my door this time please? » He grinned. He winked at you and left the room. « Oh and don’t forget to at least show up tonight, right Levi? It feels good to have fun sometimes. » Levi got up and made his way to the door, expressionless. « Tch. I’ll be there since I am forced to, but don’t expect me to stay all night, I can’t stand those brats. » Erwin laughed at the Corporal harsh words. «They’re in your squad now, Levi. You better get use to them. You can’t blame them for wanting to have fun when they have the opportunity to, they might not come back from next expeditions. » You froze at the statement. Yet, it was true. Many scouts didn’t make it back to the town. The crowd was never cheering for them, and families of the scouts were always fearing their return, for they might have lost their sons, daughters, brothers, sisters… That was the cruel reality. You shook your head and watched as Levi made his way out. « If you say so. » he said, without even turning to Erwin. He carefully closed the door and you could hear his footsteps echoing through the corridor. « What’s happening tonight? » You asked. « Oh, I thought I told you about it. We’re going out and yes, you’re coming too. You haven’t met the whole regimen yet, so that would be a good opportunity to get to know them. » You nodded, walking to the kitchen to clean up the used cups.

Afternoon went by fast, and it was time to dress up for the evening. _Gotta make the first impression count, this time._ You quickly picked up an outfit from one of Erwin’s closet. _Can’t wait to have my own quarters. Erwin has been kind enough to make room for me, but still._ You picked up a simple short silk black dress. _That will do. Not too slutty, not too formal._ You went for high heeled laced black pumps, quickly tied your h/c hair into a ponytail and made your way to the living room. Erwin arrived a minute after you, dressed up in a white shirt and grey dress pants. « Very classy, Commander » you winked, amazed by the figure in front of you. He took a look at you, hungry eyes turning your body into a meal in his mind. « Same to you, Y/N. You look… gorgeous, eatable even. » He smirked. « Shall we go now? » he pressed his hand on your waist and opened the door for you.

You waited for him in the corridor and he locked his door. « We still have to wait to Levi and Hange. We’ll take the carriage with them » You sighed at the mention of the Corporal. Speaking of the devil, you heard the door next to you unlock and Levi showed up. You gasped at the vision, black dress pants, a white shirt, hair styled in his usual undercut. He folded his sleeves and looked up to you, staring. « Might as well turn me into a painting » he smirked. « Just didn’t expect such a harsh person to clean up that good, _Corporal._ But the devil is, above all things, seductive, right? » You grinned. « Speak for yourself, Y/N. » « I’ll take that as a compliment, Corporal. » Erwin was watching your little fight from the side, laughing. « This will be a very, let me insist on this one, _very_ funny night » he casually said, straightening his shirt. « Oh would you shut up, Eyebrows? » You were shocked at their casual way of addressing to each other. Erwin laughed it off, making fun of the enraged man. Hang made her grand entrance just when the silence became unbearable.

« Erwin! Levi! Who the hell is that pretty creature? Is it one of you girlfriend’s? Probably not Levi’s, he’s too mean but Erwin? I mean she’s hot! » Hange shouted happily. You instantly blushed hard at what you just heard. « Tch. » Levi only managed to say, ignoring Hange. « Happy to know that you find her appealing Hange, but no, she’s not my girlfriend, she’s actually our new squad leader. I gave you the transfer papers last week, do you remember? » Erwin interrupted. « It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Y/N L/N, I hope we will get along! » You held out your hand to shake hers. « New squad leader? Yes! I think the papers got lost in my mess but anyway! No need to be so formal, Y/N » she hugged you. « I’m not emotionless like Levi. Glad there is another woman in the Regimen, there is too much testosterone here. » She clenched her fist and grinned at Levi. « I’m not emotionless, I just can’t stand your craziness, Four-eyes. » He spat. « There a lot of things you can’t stand, Corporal. » You challenged, a spark in your eyes. « Including you » he just answered calmly, walking towards the exit of the building. Hange raised an eyebrow to his answer, « Seems that you got on the Captain bad side. What did you do to suffer his wrath? » she looked at you with big eyes and intertwined her arm with yours. You quickly looked up to Erwin, not sure if you could bring up the reason he despised you that much. « He walked on us making out. » Erwin said casually. « Oh. Ohhhhh! » Her eyes widened and she chuckled « I see then. I don’t get why he has a problem with you two having your ways though. He had Petra more than once in his bed. » You opened and closed your mouth, watching the man walking in front of you. _Not so professional huh?_ You smirked at finally having one of your Corporal dirty secrets revealed. « He probably think she’s been admitted in the squad not for the right reasons, which is wrong. Just leave him to it, he’ll come around once you’ve proven yourself on the fields. » He walked next to you, a hand to your waist as he held the door for you to step outside. 

The way in the carriage was pretty quiet. You caught Levi’s eyes linger on your body more than once. He stared at your bare legs, reminding him of your first encounter. Your bare legs, shining with sweat, Erwin’s hands all over you. He might have thought you were hot, drowning in pleasure, not minding his presence. He might even have envied Erwin at that moment, until he learned you were actually the new squad leader he was about to complain about. He found himself wondering if you would be the same around him, would you be to caught up in pleasure to notice someone else in the room? Would he make you feel as good as Erwin? Even more ? He shook his head. _Stupid brat. Why do you have to show so much skin? Who are you trying to lure this time?_ He thought, but still not able to take his eyes off of you. His eyes moved to your cleavage. Your dress was not vulgar, on the contrary, it was showing just enough but not enough at the same time. When his eyes met your cold gaze, he turned his head to the window instantly. A tickling feeling grew in his stomach, which he brushed off. _Think you can trick me so easily? As you said, the devil is seductive, but still is the devil._

« Levi, are you going to at least drink a glass with us tonight? » Hange blurted, the silence being too heavy for her. « I am already blessing all of you with my presence, don’t expect more. » « I see, the mighty Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, also known as Humanity Strongest must not be seen with commoners, otherwise he might be punished by the great Clean Freak God for having a bit of fun in a such a filthy place. » She theatrically said, gesturing all over the small carriage. Erwin and you busted in laughter. Levi, on the other hand, lightly slapped the back of Hange’s head. « Filthy it is. » « Come on Levi! One drink won’t kill you right! 20 titans can’t so why are you so afraid? Scared of your darkest thoughts coming out? » She challenged him, sparky eyes and elbowing him. « You should be scared, Four-eyes, you’re the one to unveil your weird shit when you drink too much. » he laughed. _Woah, he can actually laugh._ You just smiled at him, and he returned your smile. _That is a step ahead, maybe tonight will be beneficial for us too._ « Y/N, I hope you’ll be joining us in drinking! Don’t tell me you’re no fun like our Corporal. » She fake crying, almost kneeling in front of you and held your hands. « I’m actually quite a lightweight drinker, but I can’t say no to having fun, Hange. » You patted her hands, reassuring her. « Then we’re going to have a hell of a night! You’ll see, the rest of the squad is very nice, Eren and Jean can’t stop fight each other, Armin and Mikasa are playing referees most of the time, don’t steal Sasha’s food, she might really kill you if you do. Who else? Connie is a kind boy, Mike, another Squad leader really knows how to party, and Petra… She only has eyes for Levi so- »

« Stop talking so loud, my head hurts already. Plus, we’re here so get out. » Levi interrupted, pushing her out of the carriage. _Petra? The same Levi ‘already had in his bed more than once’ Petra?_ You got out and checked the place. It was not too crowded, you even recognized a few soldiers from the Garrison and the Military Police outside. « There are mostly soldiers from all fields in here. Not a lot of civilians come, it’s quite far from the center. » Erwin answered your silent question. The four of you made your way to the entrance.

_Let the fun begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to chapter 3! 
> 
> I truly hope you'll like it, don't hesitate to comment to give me your feedback!
> 
> Have a lovely reading :)


	4. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, laughs, dance, what could go wrong ?

_Y_ our eyes had to adjust to the low light, your ears acclimated to the loud music blasting. Hange easily found her way to the table where the rest of the squad was already partying. « Squad leader Hange! You’re here! » A guy shouted. « Moblit, hi! » she gestured. « Had to be fashionably late, right? » Another blond guy said, while sipping his drink. « And who is that delightful creature? » You smiled at him when Hange pulled you by the hand. « Guys! Listen up! This is our new squad leader, Y/N! Be nice with her right? » She said cheerfully. Everyone waved at you, introducing themselves. « Nice to meet you, Y/N, I’m Eren, this is Armin and Mikasa. We basically grew up together. » The brown haired boy stated. _Eren.. So this is the Titan shifter I’ve heard about._ « Really nice to meet you guys. » Mikasa frowned at how Eren held your hand for a little too long. Mike waved at you, made you understand to come and sit with them. Hang sat next to Mike, and you next to her. Erwin was already sitting and talking to Moblit. « And where’s our loving Corporal? » Mike mocked Levi and asked Hange, filling his empty glass. « Probably gone already! » She grinned. « You can’t do without me, can you? I was just ordering the usual for you thirsty brats. » 

Levi sat down in the last available seat at the table, which had to be, to your chagrin, next to you. You moved a bit to your side to make more room for him. « Do I look like I have the black plague? » He addressed to you, sitting down. You turned your face to him, wondering why the weird question. « Are you afraid of what you might feel if your leg touched mine? » He leaned closer and whispered to your ear in a seductive way. « Don’t worry, _love_. I wouldn’t do anything in public » Your cheeks grew hot as his cold hands met the back of your neck, circling your hot skin. _Two can play that game._ You smirked and fortunately hiding under the table, you placed your hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch and smiled to him in the most seductive way you could. « Oh, that I’m sure, Corporal. You wouldn’t have the guts anyway. » you breathed in his neck. Your heart was pounding in your chest. _Why am I feeling like that? He truly is a despicable person, hot, yes, but despicable._ He quietly watched your hand on him, giving him shivers. _What fucking game is she playing with me ?_ Mike smirked, having heard every words of your little power battle.

_-After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands. I don’t know if I have the strength to stand-_

« Come on Corporal, only one shot! We never saw you actually having fun! » Jean shouted, half sprawled on his seat, getting tipsy. « I swear to whatever Gods that exist, Jean, you’ll regret this after this week-end. » Levi spoke, in between two sips. « Y/N, your turn then! Bottoms up! » Jean shifted his attention to you. You raised the short glass to your mouth, the burning liquid already moistening your lips. You swallowed and narrowed your eyes due to the strength of the alcohol. Everyone clapped as you put the glass on the table. « I thought you were more of a challenger, Corporal. » You confronted him. « Afraid of a small glass of alcohol? » You filled a shot glass and slides it in front of him. Levi found it infuriating the way you always tempted him. He shot you an angry look, before downing the small glass in less than ten-seconds. « Are you happy now? » He spat. « Very, Corporal. » You winked at him. _You have to stop tempting me like the devil, Y/N._

_-Trouble-troublemaker, that’s your middle name. I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain-_

You found yourself being tipsy in no time. Every time your glass was empty, it was magically full a second later. Everyone was having good fun, Eren and Jean fighting over who’s the best drinker, Sasha eating all the snacks served at the table and asking the waiter to bring more, Hange and Moblit flirting. You loved it. You didn’t imagine the Survey Corps having fun, actually. Was it because of the strict image of Levi? You didn’t know, but you loved the atmosphere that surrounded you right now. 

You looked at Levi, who seemed to having his own quiet fun, watching his scouts having the time of their lives and laughing. _He actually cares about all of them, I guess he’s just proud to admit it._ And he cared, of course he did. Sometimes too much, he thought. He was relieved to see his squad still able to drink, laugh and relax, when he just couldn’t anymore. He lost too many people, too many soldiers, too many friends. Sometimes he wanted to be just like them, drink the night away and escape his dark thoughts. He looked up and caught you staring at him. « Am I too handsome you can’t look away, brat? » You snapped out of your thoughts. « Actually I didn’t even see you, Corporal. » You mocked, winking at him. _God, Y/N, get a hold of yourself! You’re definitely drunk but he’s still your superior._ You closed your eyes, waiting to endure his wrath. « This girl has guts, Levi, you got to admit that! » Mike laughed as he heard you mocked the Corporal on his size. « Tch. She drank enough of liquid courage to have guts, Mike. I’m sure she wouldn’t dare to disrespect me in a sober state. » He responded, a small on his face. « Isn’t it, Y/N? » You taped his shoulder and leaned on it to get up from your seat. He felt shivers up and down his spine when you touched him, but regained his composure a second later. « If you say so, Corporal. Hange, care to dance with me? » you hold the woman hand and pulled her from Moblit’s arms. « I love her already! » Hange sang, following you to the dance floor. 

_-There must be poison in those finger tips of yours, ‘Cause I keep comin' back again for more-_

You made your way to the middle of the dance floor, making Hange spin around with your hand. You both busted in laughter when she almost fell on the floor. You danced close to her, your hands wandering on her body and her hands on yours. « That is… unexpected. » Mike raised an eyebrow and elbowed Levi to look at you two. « What is - » Levi turned his head and his eyes locked on you and Hange. He almost chocked on his own drink at the sight. It seemed like no one was here except you and her. Your eyes closed, you let the rhythm dictate your every moves. Gracefully, raising your hands over your head and lowering them, following the curves of your body. He pictured his own hands traveling on your body just the way you did it and felt that tickling sensation in his stomach again. You opened your eyes, feeling observed, and locked eyes with Levi. You kept on dancing the way you did, never taking your eyes away from his. There was something, the way he looked at you, something… _intoxicating_. Even when you were so close to Hange’s lips, temping and tempted, you kept on staring at him, smirking. Neither of you could shake the gaze of the other. Levi leaned in his seat, took a sip of his drink and the heat inside grew bigger and bigger. He knew, he knew it was a contest. The first one to look away would lose, would be the _weak_ one. And for all he knew, he was _not_ weak. He couldn’t be, not with you. 

_-Guess I never had a love like this, hit me harder than I ever expected. We've been up all goddamn night, keep it going 'til we see the sunlight-_

You were getting high on the feeling. For once, you felt powerful. You knew you got a hold of him, but he also got a hold of you. You wouldn’t lose, this time. You wouldn’t be speechless, like all the other times where he tricked you into saying nothing. Your body waved on the music, but you were soon exhausted by all the dancing and flirting, and damn, you were _thirsty_. Hang motioned you to come and sit down for a while, for she was exhausted as well. « Well, ladies, that’s quite a show you’ve put up for us! » Mike cheered, filling both of your glasses with water. « You’re very welcome, Mike. » You winked, aiming for the precious liquid. You finished the glass in less time than it takes to tell. « I was expecting at least one of you joined us, but I guess it’ll be for next time. » Hange caught her breath. « That will never happen, Four-eyes. I don’t - » he was interrupted by Mike and Hange, imitating him in unison. « I don’t dance! » they said, busting in laughter. Levi frowned, and you chuckled at the pride of the man. « That’s a shame Levi, I’m sure you have a great potential! » Hange joked. « In your dreams, Four-eyes. » He finished his drink. Erwin got up to get everyone’s attention. « Guess it’s time for us to go, guys. Sorry to ruin the mood. » He really seemed sorry. « It’s okay Erwin, we can still have fun in our quarters! » Hange cheered, to light up the mood. Mikasa and Armin got up to help Eren and Jean, way to drunk to even get up. « For the one who can still stand, let’s gather in the mess hall and play a game, okay? I know quite a funny one. » Hange suggested, a spark in her eyes. 

_I don’t like that stare. She’s plotting something, but what could go wrong by playing a game ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but I hope you will like it!
> 
> Please give me your feedback in the comments :)
> 
> Enjoy your reading!


	5. Gaze Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting home from your night out, Hange suggests a game. You accept, but at what cost?
> 
> Slight NSFW ahead, proceed with caution guys! x

The way back to the headquarters was… festive. You were in the carriage along with Mike, Levi, Hange and Erwin, laughing at Mike’s stories. « So Hange, what is that game you want us to play? » He asked, a hand on your thigh. Levi’s gaze locked on your legs, scrutinizing every part of it. _Why am I feeling like that? I shouldn’t be. I won’t be weak for a woman, as seductive and charming as she could be._ He shook the thoughts away and reached Hange’s head, shuffling her hair. « Yeah, Four-eyes, tell us. What crazy idea will you serve us again? » he said, smiling very lightly. You wondered why he always smiled around her. _Anyway, I shouldn’t give a flying fuck about that. He’s my superior, and a true asshole._ « Patience is a virtue guys, you’ll understand soon enough! It’s a very common game, though. » _A common game?_ Nothing could be common with her. There’s always a twist. You silently prayed you won’t found yourself getting embarrassed on your first meeting with the whole squad.

The evening has been very enjoyable, everyone seemed to have great fun, Jean and Eren were a mess at this point, their little contest won by no one, both of them as wasted as they could be. Sasha was almost throwing up from eating way too many snacks, you saw her head protruding from the little window of their carriage. You smiled at the sight. You never expected the scouts to be so… friendly. You had a cold and strict picture of them. You really couldn’t imagine them having a night of fun. They endured deaths of their friends every now and then, how could they be so happy and eager to party? You were glad it was this way, though. _That must be their way to cope with all the horrors they’ve seen._ Your eyes wandered in the carriage and stopped on the Corporal’s face. He was looking pristine. His grey eyes reflecting the light of the moon and you wondered, _he must have seen more than anyone here. How does he cope with that?_ Feeling observed, Levi turned to see where was that sudden intrusion in his peace coming from. You gave him a sorry smile. You resumed listening to Mike’s expedition stories. « …That one time we got back to the camp to Levi and Petra’s… » Levi shot a piercing glance at Mike before he could finish his sentence. « Uhm, anyway, I got to keep some interesting stories for the rest of the night! Don’t you think? » _He clearly feels uneasy._ You brushed it off, and went silent for the rest of the journey. 

You rose to get out of the carriage and felt a hand on your lower back. _Probably Mike,_ you smiled. You turned to face him and met - to your surprise - your Corporal. « Come on brat, you want to sleep in here ? Move. » You gritted your teeth. _One step forward, two steps back._ You quietly proceeded to get out of the carriage. You took a glimpse of Jean trying to get on his feet, but failing memorably. You chuckle, asking if Mikasa and Armin needed any help getting the two drunkies to their dorm. « It’s fine, Squad Leader Y/N. We’re used to dragging them to their beds anyway. » Mikasa answered swiftly, Eren hanging on her back. You nodded. « No need to be so formal, Mikasa, just call me Y/N. » She gave you a smile and got inside, not even struggling a bit with Eren on her back. Amin gave you a warm smile before following her, holding Jean over his shoulder. « Let the kiddos go to sleep, adult business now! » Mike laughed at the sight of the wasted scouts. Erwin motioned you and the others to get inside.

You all gathered in the empty mess hall. The only remaining people were Hange, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Mikasa and you. Mike disappeared in the kitchen, reappearing a few seconds later with shot glasses and a bottle with transparent liquid inside. You all sat at a table, chatting and laughing. He arranged the glasses in front of everyone and filled them. « Come on now, let’s get down to business. Hange, please reveal your mysterious game! » You saw Hange’s sparkly eyes widen and with a snarky smile she announced the oh-so awaited game. « Let’s play Truth or Dare. I know! I know you will sigh but we won’t be playing like teenagers right? We won’t play the common boring game! Are you in ? » She cheered. Everyone more or less agreed to play, the last one to give an answer was you. You sighed and accepted as she shook your arms for you to agree. You were kind of intrigued by the fact that Levi agreed so fast. _Must be the alcohol._ You started to play but after thirty minutes in the game and lot of shots, you already learned at lot of not-so-useful but oh-so funny information about the whole squad. 

Almost everyone walked on at least one person of the squad having sex or making out, Erwin had to endure Levi’s affairs way more than once due to his quarters being next to each others, Hange once tripped on Levi’s personal Earl Grey stock, spilling it all over and started a war, leading Levi to ‘accidentally’ breaking her glasses, Erwin walked in some shady business happening in the shared bathroom, Mikasa had almost beat the Corporal on one-on-one fight, but didn’t due to Eren flirting with some new recruit. Everyone knew about the obvious love she felt towards him, except him. Pretty much all of the scouts walked on Petra and Levi making out, which ended up into more chores for them and a walk of shame for Petra. Mikasa admitted she first thought Levi was gay, triggering bursts of laughter all across the room. Levi gasped at what he just heard but brushed it off. You drank glass after glass and to be honest, you were quite wasted at the moment. At the end, every person in the room had sex at least once with another scout of the Regimen, which did not shock you more than that. The proximity, the fear of dying on each expedition, the harshness of the training, the human needs, all of these reasons made it understandable.

« I have an idea. » Hange stood up. _This right here, this is no good, no good at all._ You begged whatever God there is for her not to choose you, even though you already knew by the glance she shot you you fate was sealed. « Y/N, truth or dare? » You sighed but too drunk to even care, you accepted to be a part of whatever weird experiment she was about to try. « Dare, Hange. Spit it out. » You laughed, trying to hide your fear of whatever she planned for you. « Great, I knew you’d be a willing participant. Come, sit on the edge of the table just here. You’ll be our dummy » « Our WHAT?! » you gasped and everyone laughed, knowing Hange always had the strangest ideas. She gave you a reassuring look and you sat just as she said. _I’m too wasted to fight anyway._ « Mikasa get up, I need you to play the male part. » Mikasa just nodded, expressionless as usual and stood in front of you. « What’s the matter, crazy? » Mike tapped his hands on the table in anticipation. « Tch, that’s annoying. » Levi didn’t budge, scolding Mike for the noise he made. « So, I thought it might be very funny for Mikasa to show us… » she started, already on the verge of laughing. « To show us how she imagine our male scouts here having sex. » She clapped her hands and everyone looked at her in disbelief. « I knew something was up » Mikasa whispered to you and shook her head. Your cheeks grew hot, finally understanding what your role in this twisted game would be. « So you’re basically asking me to be an inflatable doll right ? » « That’s exactly what I am asking, Y/N, you’re fast! » She mocked. « But you can add noises if you want to! » « Hell no Hange, what is wrong with you! » You shouted, half laughing. « Mikasa, are you up to the challenge? » She turned to you. _Let’s hope nobody will remember this tomorrow morning._ You nodded to her in approval, not sure if this was a good idea. « Great, now ladies, please proceed. » She cheered and sat on a bench next to the table you were sitting on.

« We’re going to start with… Erwin! Go ahead, Mikasa! » She laughed and clapped her hands, apparently very excited by her idea. Erwin’s eyes turned to Mikasa, shooting you a quick glance with a smirk. Your cheeks couldn’t be redder, you thought. « Come on, Y/N, don’t be shy! » Mike mocked and you shot him a defying look.Mikes just stood there, and then motioned you to get up, which you did, wondering what she was thinking. She sat on the bench, and you saw shyness on a face for a split second. She gestured you to sit on her. _How does she even know? Fuck I am really doing this in front of most of my superiors and Erwin himself. Self note, don’t drink that much next time and DON’T accept anything from Hange again._ You struggled to get on her, and once you finally sat on her lap, the way you did on Erwin’s, you took a quick look at him, winking. She turned to Hange. « Something like this, I’m guessing? » It was Hange’s turn to shift towards Erwin. « What do you say, Commander ? » She asked, eager for an answer. « Uhm. That’s pretty it. » he simply smiled, sipping on his drink. You quickly got up and started walking towards your chair. « Y/N, you’re not done yet! Back on the table please. » Hange held your arm, grinning. _At least I tried._ « You seemed to know what you were doing, Y/N. Something to say in your defense? » Mike challenged. _They won’t let go, for God’s sake._ « Maybe I do, Mike. Too bad you’ll never be able to witness that. » You answered with a smirk. ‘Ooh’s echoed in the room as Mike faked a heart-attack, holding his chest with his hand and swinging on his chair. « We’re not done guys, back in the game! Next target will be Mike, as he can’t shut his mouth. » Hange shouted.

You and Mikasa quickly take a shot beforehand, winking at each other. _For courage._ Getting amused by the situation, you quickly got caught up in the game. Mikasa was laying on the table when she gestured you to sit over her. Everyone was clapping and cheering under the effect of the alcohol. Once you positioned yourself, both of you and Mikasa’s heads turned to Hange for approval. « Mike? You’re the only judge here » « Well, not quite it but I’ll gladly try this with you ladies. » He joked. « With all due respect, Squad Leader Mike, but this will be in your dreams. » Mikasa answered. Everyone laughed and Mike just smiled at her, reassuring her it was only a joke. 

« And last but very not least, our sweet Corporal Ackerman! » You gulped at the idea. Levi frowned and opened his mouth, most probably to refuse. « Oh come on, Levi, we’re only having fun! Are you ashamed of anything? » Hange challenged him. He just sat further into his chair, arms folded, looking at you and Mikasa. His gaze froze you two but you didn’t want to be intimidated by only a look, so you casually shook Mikasa’s arm for her to snap out of it, sat on the table and waited for her. You looked directly into Levi’s eyes, up for the challenge. _Brat, what do you think you’re doing? Why did you even accept this stupid dare?_ His gaze intensified and the room went silent, as if a fight was bound to occur. All eyes on you, you only felt piercing grey eyes looking at your figure. Mikes pushed your shoulder for you to lay. You unconsciously bent your back a bit too much for Levi, which sent a shiver down his spine. He could feel his bulge growing and stretching his dress pants. He brought his chair closer to the table to hide it. Teeth gritting, he couldn’t take his eyes off of your body. _Stop playing with fire, Y/N. The only way you’ll get out of this is by getting burned._ You turned your head to face him, as if it was only you two in the room. You smirked at him, feeling you had some kind of power over him. Mikasa positioned herself in between your legs and grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to her. He clasped his fistso hard his tendons went white. Feeling the tension between you two, Hange interrupted. « So Levi, what do you think about it ? » « Whatever, Four-eyes. » He snapped. You got up and sat on the table and coming back to your senses, you looked at the ground. « Guess it’s time to call it a night. Let’s get back to our quarters. » Erwin stood up, aware of the atmosphere. 

Everyone was leaving the mess hall, you gathered your stuffs and headed out when a hand caught your wrist. « What game do you think you’re playing, _brat_? » You felt your back hit hard on the cold wall. Levi was furious, he framed you against the wall, his eyes scanning your features, as if he was ready to fight you. « Let go of me right now, _Corporal. »_ You answered calmly. You heard salutatory footsteps as Levi released your now-bruised wrists. « Be careful what you wish for, Y/N. » « I didn’t wish for anything, I think you are misunderstanding Corporal. » You mocked. « _Your eyes did_. » With those last words, he quickly left without making any noise. You just stood there, rubbing your wrists. « Is everything ok, Y/N? » You turned your head at the intrusion and faced Erwin and his worried face. « Everything is fine, Erwin, thank you. Just a little misunderstanding. » He hummed and waited for you to pass the door. 

_What on earth am I going to do ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out! Hope you like it guys!
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave comments for any suggestions or feedback! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. x


	6. Frustrated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Levi's assessing your skills. You're late, angry, and your patience is growing thin. He's as daring and mocking as ever. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Chapter 6 is out! :)
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment for any suggestions or feedback, you know the deal. Really, don't hesitate, it does give me motivation to keep going!
> 
> NSFW is this chapter, please proceed with caution. Also, song used is Animals by Maroon 5.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

_« Be careful what you wish for, Y/N. » « I didn’t wish for anything, I think you are misunderstanding Corporal. »_ « _Your eyes did_. »

Your quarters were finally ready for you to move in. You gathered your stuffs in Erwin’s bedroom, didn’t even bother to fold them, too excited to see how your quarters looked like. You thanked him a thousand times for letting you use his place. Mike kindly offered to help you moving your all of your stuffs, which you gladly accepted. Today was also your first day as an official Squad Leader, so you didn’t want to be late. « Do you need any help moving in? » Erwin asked, freshly out of the shower. You eyed his wet skin before meeting his eyes. « It’s ok, Erwin, Mike has already agreed to help me. Thanks again, really. » You finished to pack the last clothes you found. Mike was waiting for you, leaning against the door frame. « Here, Y/N. You shouldn’t forget this. » He threw something at you. Youquickly managed to catch it. Mike bursted in laughter at the thing you were holding. « Come on naughty, let’s get moving, you don’t want to be late on your first day, and me neither. Levi is quite sharp on punctuality. » You unclenched your fist to discover what Erwin threw at you, which happened to be a bra. _Great._ You quickly shoved it in a bag, laughing at your own misery. You waved at Erwin and left his place. 

« So, you and Erwin huh? I thought Levi was more your type. » Mike asked, a smirk on his face. « Nothing serious, you nosy. » you joked. « And what makes you think that? He is just… plain mean. » you choked on what the blond guy assumed. « I don’t know, the tension between you two is sharp as a knife. » he laughed. You just lightly hit his shoulder before arriving in front of your door. You patted your pockets to get the key, sighting when you didn’t feel it. « Don’t tell me you lost the key that was given to you _literally_ this morning? » Mike put your bags on the floor. « I had it five minutes ago! I must have put it in one of the bags by mistake. »Mike widened his eyes by checking the number of bags you had. « Well sweetie, can’t help you on this on. I don’t want to attract the wrath of the Corporal. You’re on your own for this on, sorry. » he laughed and tapped your back. 

« Am I really scaring you that much? » You jumped as you felt his hot breath on your nape. « Seems like you are, Corporal. » Mike smiled at your reaction. « What are you doing here? » You snapped back, annoyed by how your body reacted to his presence. He furrowed his eyebrows at your harsh answer. « I was just heading out of my quarters, brat. What is your problem? » he spat. You were taken aback by the sudden aggressive tone. Mike just stood there, wondering how he could prevent a war, seeing the two of you on edge. « Y/N can’t seem to find the key to her quarters. » He quickly managed to say. « Lost them already? Tch, I swear one of you is going to be the death of me someday. » He was searching something in his right pocket, then proceeded to take a key out of it and opened your door without saying a word.

« Are you going to stand here all day? The door’s open. get your stuffs inside and change. Meet me on the training grounds in fifteen minutes. » He said, heading outside. « Also, you better clean it before settling in. This place is _filthy_. » He left without noise, leaving you and Mike astonished. He motioned for you to get in while picking up your bags. « It’s not that bad, right? I mean, it is clean! » You checked for any signs of dirt. « Captain Levi is really demanding about… filth. He grew up in the Underground, I guess it left its mark. » You nodded, now understanding why he was so obsessive with cleaning.

Mike left and you quickly change in the usual Survey Corps uniform. Late? Yes. _I’m fucked._ You rapidly stepped outside, the sun burning your eyes. Your vision was quite blurred due to the sudden brightness, leading you to trip on something. Your hands hit the muddy ground and you finally looked up to see what you tripped on, which was… a feet. A pristine black boot, to be exact. You eyes made their way up to meet a familiar face. « Great prank, Corporal. May I remind you our uniforms are white? » You got up and tried your best to shake the mud away from your not-so-white-anymore pants, which resulted in spreading it even more. « I do not accept any delay. Your quarters are not so far away right? It’s just next to mine. » And that’s when it hit you. You now lived next to the most despicable person you knew of. « Sorry, Corporal. I struggled to get all of my stuffs in and- » You couldn’t finish your sentence when he interrupted, « Mike gave you a hand, didn’t he? What took you so long? » He didn’t look at you, walking towards a barrier. « He did. I had to change and couldn’t put hand on my uniform. » You tried to justify why you were late by only _five fucking minutes._ « No excuses. Be more organized next time. Anyway, I’m here to assess your strengths and weaknesses. Let’s get started. »

He clapped his hands together. He seemed… thrilled. _Well, that is odd._ « One more thing » he turned to you with a grin. « You must know that, when it comes to training, _among other things,_ I’m not holding back. Not with the cadets, nor with the squad leaders.I expect you to give your best every training we’ll have together, even if that means you have to cry,throw up or insult me. Which, may I remind you, will be resulting in a punishment. » You could not believe what you just heard. That was the reason he was so cheerful. He was going to make you _suffer,_ and if you dared talk back at him, it would be even worst. ‘ _Among other things’? What’s that even supposed to mean?_ « Am I clear enough, Squad Leader Y/N? » he leaned on the barrier, brushing off his uniform. « Very clear, Corporal. » You stood straight, ready to fight. « We’ll start by assessing your endurance. Twenty laps now, run as if the devil was at your feet. » _He already is, unfortunately._

Already exhausted after you perfectly executed your laps, you didn’t want to show him any sort of weakness. You took a deep breath and stood up. « Shall we move on, Corporal? » You spat out of pride. He smirked, knowing oh-so well you were out of breath. « Twenty more for your cockiness, Y/N. I’m watching. » You clenched your fists and just went on. You knew your punishment would be way harder than 20 laps if you dared talking back. 

The five last laps felt straight out of hell. You felt Levi’s piercing gaze on you, making you running even faster. For some reason, even if he was a complete asshole to you, you did not want to disappoint him. A last few efforts got you to the end of what somehow felt like one of the seven level of Dante’s Inferno. This time you couldn’t hold yourself and folded your arms around your stomach, ready to throw up due to the pain. Seeing you leaning in, Levi jumped to you, handing you water. « Drink up, Y/N, you will feel better. Breath in and out slowly. » He patted your back and you didn’t mind the sudden gesture of kindness from your Corporal, accepting the water bottle with a smile. « Come on, get yourself together. We’re far from done. » _I knew he couldn’t be kind for more than a minute._ You gulped before following his steps. 

You arrived on the edge of a forest and figured you’ll be ‘killing’ titans for this one. You got your blades ready. _Time to shine, Y/N. Show that little piece of shit what you’re capable of._ « I’m going to put a timer, kill as many titans as you can. Let’s see if you can at least hit the average score. » You trained for this, oh how you trained. You couldn’t wait to show him, to impress him. You jumped as soon as you heard him giving you the signal. You took the first ones down easily, much to your liking. Getting high on your performance, you waited for the next fake titans to show up. You jumped in anticipation, missing one and got the other, but the cut was not deep enough. You could hear Levi laugh from a distance, which enraged you. The challenge done, you walk back to Levi. You shot an angry look at him for disturbing you. 

« Mhm. A little more than average. I must say I am not disappointed by your performance » You smiled and felt a burden lifted from your shoulders at his approval. _Finally, I get a little recognition._ « but I am not impressed either. » It’s like a truck just ran over you. You gasped and clenched your fists, throwing your blades on the hard ground. Levi watched you, a vicious smile plastered on his face. « A problem? You cannot deny you had a few wrongs her and there. I’m not saying it was a complete disaster, I actually expected a poor performance from you. » _That’s it._ That’s all it took for you to break. You took a few step ahead and pulled his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face you. 

« What is wrong with you? Can’t you admit once I was good ! Does it hurt your pride so bad to admit it ? I don’t know what’s going on in that fucking head of yours, _Corporal_ , but this has to fucking stop. Yes, Erwin and I had sex, many times even. And it was _very_ enjoyable. What’s the matter? Are you so sexually frustrated you can’t handle seeing a man and a women together? You thought I fucked my way up to here? Wake up, we both know I’d be dead by now if I even tried to climb the ranks this way! You want to make me suffer? Go ahead! But don’t ever doubt my efficiency when it comes to fight, because I can prove you how wrong you are. What are you afraid of? You’re ‘Humanity Strongest’ soldier, so fucking act like it.»

Words like poison, everything came out way more harshly then you intended to and then, silence. You could only hear your heavy breaths. You looked down at the ground, afraid of what you might be seeing when you’d finally look up. You even expected him to hit you. In years of service in the Garrison, you never disrespected any of your superior, and here you are now, calling Humanity Strongest ‘sexually frustrated’ and almost beating him down. How could you possibly get out of this mess ?

You finally dared to look up. If looks could kill, you’d be dead a hundred times now. You could even hear his blood boiling through his skin. Angry, cold, _empty_ eyes looking straight at your face, as if he was the predator ready to bite you at the throat and you, his prey waiting for the massacre. You thought for a split second you saw a smirk on his face. 

_-Baby I’m preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive-_

He took a few step towards you, as slowly as ever. You heard his steady breath and gulped. _Oops._ You tried not to back off or even flinch when he finally was only a few inches away from you. You felt a knot in your stomach as you looked at him and tried to keep your poker face on. Everything around had disappeared, you two remaining silent and still. 

- _Maybe you think that you can hide, but I can smell you scent from miles-_

He slowly leaned his face next to your ear. « Are you done ranting already? I knew from the beginning you’d be a pain in the ass, I even told Erwin you’d be dead in the first five minutes of our next expedition outside the walls. But this here, is getting interesting. You want me to make you suffer? Very fine, _love._ I’ll even have great pleasure in doing so. But don’t even disrespect me again, brat. I swear to whatever God there is, I’m going to make everything I can to make sure you’re well and alive, just so I can make your life a living hell. You’re very welcome, _sweetheart._ » He took a lick of your neck and backed off, emotionless as if he didn’t just threaten you a second ago. The proximity of your bodies and the sudden touch made you flinch. It sent shivers down your spine, cheeks as hot as chili peppers and you felt a familiar -but unwanted- heat building down your stomach. _How? How on Earth can he threaten me AND make me feel this way?_ You wanted to slap the grin off his face, and struggled to regain your composure after what just happened. You -weirdly enough- felt amused, as if challenged you but what a dark, toxic challenge it was. You somehow felt intoxicated by this kind of twisted relationship.

- _So what you’re trying to do to me? It’s like we can’t stop, we’re enemies-_

Levi saw how your body reacted to his touch. He twirled his tongue inside his mouth, enjoying the salty taste of your skin. He felt his bulge growing inside his pants and quickly turned his back, hoping you didn’t catch him having a boner from the thought of making you suffer your entire life. He walked back to his quarters, leaving you speechless on the training fields. _Fuck that shit. How am I supposed to make her respect me if I have a boner every fucking time we meet?!_ He sighed, slamming his door and locked it. Replaying the scene in his head, his pants too tight to hold his aching bulge even more, he sat at his desk and almost unconsciously unzipped his pants, finally setting his hard member free. 

- _But we get along when I’m inside you-_

He started to stroke himself up and down, adding pressure by softly clenching his fist around his member and releasing. He could only imagined how you would feel around him instead of his hand. He was angry, flustered and now frustrated. Truth to be told, he felt guilty. Guilty for the only thing he could think about while you screamed and shouted at him was to rip your clothes off and pin you down on the ground. He would have taken you just there, even if anyone could have walked out of the building any moment. _How can you have that much power over me? Such a little brat._ He jerked his head back on his chair with a deep whimper.

- _You’re like a drug that’s killing me, I cut you out entirely-_

He kept on jerking himself off out of frustration. It made him crazy how angry - _and horny_ \- could you get him to be. He could not stop thinking about all the times he wanted to shut your cocky mouth with his lips _or something else._ You got on his nerves, yes but you also got under his skin and for whatever goddamn reasons, he could not get you out of his mind. Heavy moans and whimpers were echoing in his quarters, and he could only wish you had not returned to yours yet. He could not stand being so _weak_ for someone. _It is nothing more than a physical attraction_ , he tried to convince himself, when he knew too well it was way more than that. It was like a game, as much for him as for you. A sick, twisted power play. Whoever surrenders first would lose. And God only knows Levi doesn’t lose.

- _But I get so high when I’m inside you-_

Reaching his climax, he released a deep moan, tossing his head back. He recovered for a few minutes in this position, then quickly cleaned up his mess. He rearranged his pants and made sure there was not guilty stains on it. As if not happened, he stood up and moved towards his tea tray. He turned the kettle on and got lost in his thoughts, your angry words echoing in his mind. _‘Yes, Erwin and I had sex, many times even. And it was very enjoyable. What’s the matter? Are you so sexually frustrated you can’t handle seeing a man and a women together?’_ Oh, how you wrong you were to even utter those words to you. He snapped back to reality and poured hot water inside his tea pot and then poured the brownish liquid into a cup. He just leaned on his dresser, sipping on his tea.

_I’m going to have a great time, here._ He felt something awaken deep down inside of him, a strange feeling, like a danger was coming ahead. But he was definitely enjoying it. With a smirk, he thought : _Game on._


	7. Once in a lifetime fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between mockeries, the Corporal challenged you to a fight, and guess what? Challenge accepted. What happens next is more mockery, more tension, a fight and a ripped shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening dear fellows! 
> 
> Chapter 7 is out! I try to make them a little longer than I did for the first ones, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, please give me feedbacks on what you think of the story so far! Also what you might like or dislike :)
> 
> Have a great reading and I'll see you at the next chapter! xo

_« … You want me to make you suffer? Very fine, love. I’ll even have great pleasure in doing so. But don’t even disrespect me again, brat. I swear to whatever God there is, I’m going to make everything I can to make sure you’re well and alive, just so I can make your life a living hell. You’re very welcome, sweetheart. »_

_A living hell, huh?_ You were like frozen on the ground, couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. You could only replay what just happened again and again. You managed to move your hand, only to touch the burning skin Levi licked. Your fingers lingered on your flesh, sending you goosebumps all over. _Damn I am an idiot._ He was long gone by now, and you were still unable to move. _What’s gotten into me?_ You shook your head and did a small jump when you heard a voice in the distance calling your name. « Squad Leader Y/N! Is everything ok? » You saw Armin walking towards you. « Armin, I’m fine, thank you. Do you need anything? » you finally turned to face him, acting as normal as possible. « Lunch is ready in the mess hall, if you want to have some. » He smiled warmly to you. You nodded and smiled back at him in response, following his steps. 

- _First floor, room sixteen, smells like danger, even better-_

« I’ll join you guys soon, I’ll just drop by my quarters to change my uniform, it’s filthy. » You waved at him and walked towards your door. Armin nodded and disappeared in the loud mess hall. Finally having your key in hand, you unlocked your door and you attention shifted to your left. Tingles on where Levi made his mark, you instantly looked back at your half-opened door. The Corporal quickly closed his door, made his way towards you and stop right behind you. « Sparring session this afternoon, Squad Leader Y/N. Don’t be late this time, or I’ll make sure your suffering will be even worst. » He said snakily, whispering the last part while lightly touching your lower back. You gulped, feeling intoxicated by the small gesture. You closed your eyes, holding back a moan. Hearing your shaky breaths, he just smiled and left a second later. You entered your quarters, slamming the door and heading right in the shower to wash whatever _poison_ he got into you.

- _Set your goals, bless your soul, I’m in trouble, but it feels like heaven-_

The hot water felt like a blessing on your skin. You just sat on the floor, hands hiding your face, letting go of the anger, exasperation and shame you felt this morning. You scrubbed every inches of your body, as if it would do anything to erase the things you felt in the presence of your Corporal. You recalled all the glances he gave you since your first meeting. Angry, cold, judging, mean, amused, challenging, hungry, tempting, horribly seductive. How could you possibly _feel_ or _want_ anything from him? He literally promised to make your life an endless suffering and yet, you could only admit the familiar building down there every _fucking time._

You wondered if Petra had gone through the same things. Probably not, you doubted he walked in on her making out with the Commander on her first day. How could she be so… caught up on him? At least he respected her. She was agood scout, never discussing an order, never flinching. Maybe that was what lead her to Levi’s bed. She was just obedient, but you were too. You always went by and respected the rules, never talking back on any orders that was given to you. You just couldn’t understand why and how the raven haired man made you go batshit crazy. You shook your head and lifted yourself up, not wanting to missing the lunch. _Let’s just brush it off and keep the day going, one way or another._ Fresh, clean and dressed, your mind more or less at ease, you made your way to the mess hall, silently praying there would still be food and that _he_ was not there. You only wished to eat in peace. 

- _You were like one of those guys, the kind with the wandering eyes-_

You collected your food on a wooden tray and scanned the room, looking for a spot to sit. You saw Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha and Jean at a table, first laughing and cheering, which escalated quickly in a fight between Sasha and Jean for the last piece of bread. You chuckled and made your way towards them, when a hand intercepted you before you could reach their table. « Y/N! Come sit with us! » Hange hugged you, almost knocking your tray on the floor. She pushed you in the opposite direction and gestured to a table where Erwin, Mike and Levi were chatting. You gulped and make a step forward, not able to refuse the request of the cheerful girl leading you.

« Guys. » you said before sitting and eating in silence. « I heard Levi gave you a hard time this morning, Y/N. Is that true? » Erwin asked, leaning deeper into his seat. He had a warm smile on his face. You chocked on your food, memories flashing in your mind. « He did, but I’m here so I guess I survived. » You looked down at your plate, trying to escape the stare you were getting from Levi. « Right… Armin said he caught you on the training fields, it seemed like you were frozen in time! Did the Corporal threaten to break your legs if you moved? I would be surprised, he did it once. » Mike laughed, unaware of the situation. Levi let a soft laugh escaped from his mouth. « You deserved it, Zacharias, you can’t deny it. » Mike shrugged his shoulders before put his arm around your shoulders. « Are you ready for the sparring session this afternoon? We can’t wait to see you beat some asses Y/N. » You bursted of laughter at his crude words and nodded while chewing on a piece of bread. Levi’s eyes locked on Mike’s hand, lightly massaging your shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows. _Why the fuck does this get a reaction out of me?_ He sipped on his tea. « Got to find her a worthy opponent, Captain. » Hange elbowed him, causing a drop to fall on his pristine uniform. « It’s ok, Levi, Petra will rescue your ass from all the filth on your uniform! » She jiggled her eyebrows, causing everyone to laugh. « The only worthy opponent I see here is me, and I don’t want to humiliate her on her first training day, that would be a _suffering_ and a shame. » He emphasized the word, making you choke on your water. « Challenge accepted, Corporal. It would be an honor to train with you, and a real pleasure to beat your ass at the same time. » You smiled at him, playing with the fork on your lips. 

- _But I said ‘Hey what the hell, once in my life I’ll take a ride on the wild side-_

Erwin almost spat his drink at your words. « Damn Y/N, you’re really something. » He laughed. Mike and Hange agreed with him. « This you know about, right Erwin? » he teased. Your cheeks grew red almost instantly as the obvious statement. « And this you wish you knew about, right Levi? » you defied him, in a sudden surge of confidence. You raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Mike gestured in shock and almost fell from his seat, Hange was hyping you up, cheering and laughing at the unprecedented situation. Erwin approved your words with a chuckle. « You’re so full of yourself, Y/N » he mocked, « It may seems somehow outrageous to you, but not everyone last wish’s is to bang you, plus I think I’ve seen everything that has to be seen, right? » He tempted.

_This is so wrong,_ you thought. _But oh-so good._ You smiled and slowly took the fork in your mouth, the most sensually you could with a _freaking_ fork, but when you saw Levi gulp at the sight of your lips parting, it felt like a small victory. « You only saw what I allowed you to see, Corporal. » Levi clutched his fists, sending you an electric look. Mike held his chest in pain from laughing, clutching on Hange’s shoulder for support. « The sparring session is going to be interesting for sure! » She clapped her hands together. « Now if you’ll excuse me, even if seeing Y/N roasting Levi is a delight, I do have some experiments to conduct! but I’ll try my best to attend this once in a lifetime fight though! » You waved at her and she winked at you before she left the room. « Have to wash this before the stain goes dry. » He patted the tiny spot on his pants before standing up and gathering his dirty dishes. « I’ll see you guys on the training fields. Y/N, any last wishes? » He mocked. « Only for you to shut your pretty mouth, Corporal. » You smiled and waved at him, turning your attention on Mike and ignoring Levi. « You’d be surprised how enjoyable my _pretty_ mouth can be. » He said it low, only for you _-and Mike, who could spot a fly miles away-_ to hear.

Mike patted your thigh, seeing how flustered he had turned you. « We both know how that’s going to end, right? » He teased and got up in his turn to go. « I don’t get what you mean. » You faked innocence, gathering your dishes. He hummed for you to notice him, and once he got your attention and made sure no one else was looking in his direction, he started to thrust his hips in the air. You gasped and gestured him to stop. He gave you a wink, one that says ‘it’s going to be our secret, but I’m going to tease the hell out of you for this’. You shook your head in disbelief, still laughing at how downright he could be. _Over my dead body. Well, maybe not._ You shook the weird and highly forbidden thought. 

- _You were so full of yourself, but damn, were you cute as well-_

Arriving on the training grounds, you noticed all the scouts already started one-on-one fights. You couldn’t believe it, were you once again late? _Not possible, I left my quarters way earlier than I should have._ You scanned the field for any sign of an angry Levi, but he was nowhere to be found. « Squad Leader Y/N! You’ll be sparring with us today? » Eren asked, visibly happy to find you here. « I will, the Corporal still has to assess my skills. » You smiled. « Then start with me! I already warmed up! » he raised his fists in front of his face. You smiled and mimicked him. The fight went on for roughly ten minutes, before you pinned Eren to the ground. « Need some training before the real fight? » A snarky voice echoed behind you. You released Eren, red and panting, before helping him get on his feet. « Defeated by a woman, Yeager? » Jean mocked him before getting slapped in the back of his head by Mikasa, causing a chuckle to escape your mouth. You turned to Levi and took a few steps towards him, when he interrupted you. « Yeager is just a junk opponent for you. Let’s find you someone else to begin with. Cadet Ral! » he shouted. You saw a red-headed girl run towards you and Levi. _So this is the one. She surely is pretty._ You found yourself comparing your features with hers which was quickly cut off by Levi’s humming. « Cadet Petra Ral, this is Squad Leader Y/N. I don’t think you two have met yet. » Levi was staring at you. You took a step forward and shook her hand. She acknowledged you with a smile and turn all her attention to Levi, but looked puzzled when she noticed his intense stare on you. « Why did you call me for, Corporal? » She inquired, smiling and batting her eyelashes to the man next to her. « Train together. I need to assess Y/N’s skills in fight before the next expedition. Since I personally trained you, you will be the perfect opponent for her. » _Personally trained her, huh?_ You couldn’t help but smirk at his words. He noticed it but brushed it off, leaning back on a barrier. « You may start. » He said. Petra nodded quickly in response « Yes, Sir. » You narrowed your eyes. _That’s… kinky._ A strange feeling grew up on you. Was that… jealousy? _No fucking way._ Unconsciously, you fiercely held your fists to your face and shot a quick glance at Levi. He scanned your body up and down, starred at how tight the white pants hugged your form and smirked before giving you the signal to start.

- _You liked my legs, I liked your moves, anyone could tell that it’s hard to deny that-_

She was quite the opponent. Fast and swift, she gave the first punch. Struggling to keep on your feet as you didn’t expect so much strength from her, you quickly got your head back in the game. You both felt Levi’s eyes on you, assessing who’s going to defeat the other, and that was driving you insane. First, because he purposely paired you with Petra, and you bet he was taking a great pleasure in that. Then, you hated how enraged he made you, some sick part of you wanted to win just to prove him you were better than her _in many ways_ , but the rational part of you thought about losing the fight not to fall in his trick. Unfortunately for you, the sick part paired with your pride took over your rationality. You were going to beat her ass so bad she wouldn’t have any strength left for Levi. You dodged a few of her attacks, she dodged a few of yours. _She is tough_. Twenty minutes passed already and you still couldn’t tell who was going to win. You succeeded to kick her leg and make her fall on the ground to gain advantage, but last second she gripped your collar of your shirt for balance and accidentally ripped it open. You didn’t notice until you felt cold air on your sweaty breasts and saw the sorry face of Petra. « Y/N! I’m so sorry! » You bowed your head towards your chest, seeing the remaining piece of fabric hanging low. 

Levi’s eyes widened at the sight of your bare skin. _Here we go again,_ he thought, trying to shake his dirty thoughts off his head. He ran to you and covered your body with his green cloak. « You did well. Go change before anyone else sees… you » he whispered, patting your back. He somehow breathed heavier than usual, you even caught him staring at your slimming skin before you covered your chest with the green material. _Is he blushing? No, that couldn’t be._ You were startled by his soft tone and felt somehow touched by the gesture of kindness, although your brain tried to deny the feeling. You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his cold hand on your back felt… _good._ You felt his fingers holding your hip for a second but released it almost instantly. You took a look at his face and couldn’t shake the fact that you probably both felt the same way at this exact moment. 

- _Did it again, now I got it all wrong but it felt so right, I can’t believe it-_

You turned your back and exited the training grounds, walking in the direction of your quarters. A strong smell enveloped you. You took a last glance at the fields, where you saw Levi helping Petra back on her feet. You couldn’t believe the fight ended up this way. You were so close to beat her! You quickly threw the ripped shirt away and change into something less revealing. You walked back to the grounds with determined steps, ready to kick Levi’s ass. Your fight with Petra might have been interrupted, but you wouldn’t lose the chance to shut his mouth for good. _Now it is your turn to suffer, Corporal._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension, tension and tension again. The hour of your challenge with Levi has come, and you quickly understand he was going to play dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, everyone!
> 
> Chapter 8 is out! :) Hope you enjoy the building tension between Y/N and Levi, because more is coming. Light NSFW, so read at your own risks.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment for feedbacks and recommendations, I'd like to know what you think of the story!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it and have a great time.
> 
> Until next time, xo

_« The only worthy opponent I see here is me, and I don’t want to humiliate her on her first training day, that would be a suffering and a shame. »_

_Let’s see about that, Levi._ Making your way back to the training fields, you heard cheering in the distance and scanned the place to see what it was about. You spotted Levi and Erwin in the middle of the gathering. _What the hell is going on?_ You had to zigzag between the soldiers to arrive at the center of the circle that they formed around the two men. Levi, with a bright smile which was _very_ unusual, Erwin folding the sleeves of his white shirt, ready to fight. « Y/N, just in time to witness what it’s like to challenge me. Watch and learn, maybe you’ll even be successful in dodging _some_ of my moves. » He eyed you and said in a sarcastic tone. « Don’t you remember, Levi? I was actually the one to beat you last time. » Erwin retorted, grinning at the raven haired man. You chuckled but couldn’t understand how and why they were about to fight. Hange ran into the scouts, red and panting. « What did I miss? Did it start already? » She held her knees to catch her breath. She got up and looked at you in surprise. « Aren’t you the one supposed to challenge Levi? » You nodded your head, shrugging your shoulders as you didn’t have a clue of what was going on. « The Commander came to see your fight with Levi, they chatted for some time before disagreeing on which one was the strongest. The Corporal has been named ‘Humanity Strongest’ of course, but Commander Erwin was actually the one to catch him and beat his ass before dragging him in the Survey Corps, back when Corporal Levi was in the Underground. » Mike explained, magically appearing next to you. « By the way, I liked your previous attire better, naughty. » He joked, trying to keep it low so no one could hear him but to add to your never ending list of misery, Levi and Erwin shot their head back at Mike, the way they looked at him made it obvious they heard everything. Mike gulped and backed off.

The fight was spectacular, each of the men having their own techniques. Levi was a swift and sneaky opponent, while Erwin, in all his glory, was more of a precise and straight one. Both of them got the advantage at some point of the fight. You were truly impressed by their skills. Everyone was impressed, to be honest. The scouts were used to see their superiors fighting during expedition out the walls, but no this way. You could see Eren analyzing each and every one of their moves, trying to mentally retain their techniques for further trainings. No one dared to really pick a side, too scared it might have consequences if you picked wrong, aka Erwin. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the sweaty figures move in front of you. Strong, muscular arms throwing punch at the other. You might have stared Erwin a little too long for Levi’s liking. He furrowed his eyebrows, determined to finish this, and finish it quick. Anger took over his body, hitting harder and faster. To his surprise, the tall blond man dodged all his attacks and kicked him right in his stomach, making Levi stumble on the hard ground. He got on his feet as quick as ever, not wanting to give Erwin any chance to pin him down. A devilish smile plastered on his face, his movements were so fast you didn’t even have the time to blink before Erwin was pinned to the ground, laughing warmly. « Well done, Corporal, well done. » He got up and brushed off his uniform. « Back to training, scouts. » Levi caught his breath and patted Erwin’s shoulder. « Nice try, though. » He teased. _Time to shine, Y/N. You cannot lose on this one._ You breathed in and out before taking a few steps forward. « Do you need to rest a bit before or it is going to be ok? » You mocked the panting man in front of you. « You are quite the clown, Y/N. Get yourself ready. » He grinned before placing his fists in front of his face. _Let the fun begin, brat._

_-You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war-_

You had time to analyze him before and were pretty confident on your fighting skills, still you felt a light knot of fear building in your stomach. Your pride was at stake here. You thought moving first was a good idea. It wasn’t. You ran towards him, ready to knock his face when, without even flinching he caught your left shoulder, making you turn. He closed the distance between your bodies, one of his arms pressing on your stomach, the other slightly pressuring your throat. As if lighting struck you, you felt the familiar heat in the pit of your hips. To be honest, him developing a boner right behind you was not helping. « Dead, try me again. » He slithered before pushing your body off his. _Really? Now? What is wrong with him? With us, if I’m being honest…_ You wiped your forehead with the back of your hand. He was playing dirty, you knew, he knew and was shamelessly happy about that. Hang cheered for you from the side. « This is going to be so funny! » She elbowed Mike and clapped her hands. You resumed your initial position, clenching your teeth in front of your oh-so rapid defeat.

_-You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door-_

He smirked and with two fingers, he gestured for you to come at him. This time you wouldn’t be the first one. You just stood there, defiantly smiling at him. « Too scared to come at me, Corporal? » You winked. His expression changed from a smug look to a hungrier and determined one. He sank his feet a little deeper into the ground before rushing over you at full speed. You half-hearted tried to dodge his attack and succeeded at your surprise. You grinned at your small victory before getting your head back in the game. « Hmm, well done, brat. Let’s see if you can dodge this too. » He muttered and swiftly went past you. He grabbed your arm and twisted it behind your back tightly, but not enough to hurt you. You could not move, every movement you tried to make resulting in a sharp pain in your shoulder. You could feel his shaky breath in your nape, making your eyes shut at the delightful feeling. They reopened when you felt like you were losing your balance, Levi kicking the back of your knees. You stopped resisting and finally kneeled on the ground, your arm still held tight by the man backing you.

_-You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score-_

« Finally understanding where your place is, brat? Or do you need to show you one more time? » He whispered behind you. His snarky laugh made you furious. _No thanks, Satan._ It took all you strength to try and grip his collar with your free hand and surprised by your move, released a bit of pressure on your arm. _That’s my chance._ You twisted the collar of his shirt to help you escape his grip, making him choke a bit. He finally released your arm to catch your other hand - too late, he realized - because you already succeeded to face him and push him to the ground. You quickly pulled hands over his head, trying to wrap your legs around his so he could not overpower you. Both of you heavily panting and, you hated to admit it, clearly aroused by how you sat on him. A soft, deep moan escaped his lips and you tightened your grip around his wrists, giving him no chance. « Is this getting kinky, or is it just me? » Mike shouted to the Corporal, making him furious -and guitly- as he pinpointed the obvious tension. « Shut your fucking mouth Zacharias! I swear I’m going for you next! » He suddenly screamed, his harsh tone making your body flinch. 

_-You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more-_

That second of inattention has caused your downfall. You were so close to immobilize the man when you felt a sharp pain in your calf. As you turned your head, you noticed that he was kicking you with the heel of his heavy boot to make you lose the control you had over him a second before. A single last blow was enough to make you cry out in pain and at the same time you released his wrists from your grip to press where he had just hit you. _This is going to be a big bruise for sure._ His wrists finally released from the pressure you put on them, he quickly pulled back, keeping his eyes on you, gauging if he had really hurt you or not. He felt oddly reassured when you released your calf to give him a combative look. « That’s not fair, I had you! » You said, desperate to win. « You didn’t, brat. Pinning down to the ground is not enough to stop me. » He answered, in a tone that spoke volumes. « You screaming right under me distracted me! » You retorted, ready to bite.

_-But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you-_

Too busy trying to make the pain in your leg go away, you didn't notice the quick movement that allowed the corporal to rush over your body, grab both of your arms and sink your face to the ground. You could feel all his muscles against you, his arms wrapped around yours. He had maneuvered to get him to hold onto your two arms with one strong hand. He quietly ran the other through your hair and pulled it back, raising your head closer to his lips.

_-I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go-_

« I’d love it to be the other way round, _brat_. » He snickered, referring to what you just said. « I’m sure that would be quite the show. » You kicked the ground, trying to escape, deep down knowing his grip was way to strong for you to try anything. You tried to focus on a way to reverse the situation, but your mind was affected by the growing erection against your butt. « You can’t win properly so you just have to play dirty, right? » You tried to speak, your breath getting caught in your throat due to the pressure. « I didn’t play dirty, _sweetheart._ That’s just the _fucking_ power I’d rather you not having on me. » You could only gasp at his words.

- _Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo-_

« Ready to surrender or you want me to keep you pinned like that until you learn your lesson? » he said harshly. From the outside, it only seemed like you were fighting to escape his grip, kicking the floor and moving side to side to get rid of him, but between the two of you, that was another story. _He is definitely playing dirty, so why not giving it a try too?_ You bent your behind closer to him, rubbing his pants discretely enough so the others wouldn’t notice it. You somehow craved the feeling but kept the soft moan of the verge of escaping your lips to yourself. Sick of the power he didn’t know he had on you, you shook it off and focused on how you would get yourself out of this mess.

_-And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you-_

« Come on, Y/N. You can do it! » Hange cheered half-hearted. She knew you couldn’t do much in this position. « She got no chances now. » Mike sighed, visibly disappointed to see his Corporal getting the advantage over you. « As expected. » Levi answered, still holding you tight. He surprisingly was not that heavy, but oh how strong his grip was. You kept on rubbing against him to get a reaction out of him, or at least a release in the pressure he was inflicting to your body. « I would stop doing that, if I was you. » He gripped your hair even harder. « Unless you want me to take you right here, right now, of course. » He breathed. That’s when you lost it. Realizing that you couldn't turn the situation around, you stopped kicking your feet and struggling under his body. Once he felt that you had submitted to him, he gently released your wrists.

He stood up quickly, doing his best to shake the mud off his uniform. He held out his hand to help you up. Hesitantly, you finally grab his hand, avoiding any eye contact with him, your cheeks already flushed with shame and, to your despair, arousal. « Don’t be shy now, you started all of this. » He whispered while pulling you up on your feet. Hang ran to hug you, still cheering even though you lost. « That was a great fight, Y/N. Don’t be disappointed! Next time you’ll beat his ass! » She winked at you. « Now I must admit Levi, you’ve been a little rough with her! » She scolded him, patting your back. « Y/N, let me check up on you for any injuries and bruises. This man is nothing but brutal! » She joked, pulling your arms away from the fields. Levi only hummed as a response. « Hate to admit it, but you did surprisingly well Y/N. Go rest now. Your evaluation will be continued in the next few days, and training alone with me if necessary, which will probably be the case. » You nodded, still avoiding to look at his face, in fear he’ll be able to sense your current state of mind.

« And bring me back my cloak when you’re done. I don’t recall giving it to you as a gift. » You turned your face to him in annoyance. _Does he really need to be that obvious about the fact that he hates me?_ « Should I clean it too since it touched my filthy hands, Corporal? » You mocked, walking away with Hange. He decided not to give in your little pride stunt. 


	9. One step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medical check-up, guilt, relief and tea. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Chapter 9 is ouuuuuut :)
> 
> Hope you'll like it, don't hesitate to comment for feedbacks !
> 
> Also, it might take more time for me to update the story since I'll be back to work, but I'll try my best to update as often as I can!
> 
> Anyway guys, enjoy your reading!

_« You can’t win properly so you just have to play dirty, right? » « I didn’t play dirty, sweetheart. That’s just the fucking power I’d rather you not having on me. » « Ready to surrender or you want me to keep you pinned like that until you learn your lesson? »_

His words were like fucking poison. You found it infuriating the way he took advantage of you just with words. He was good at assessing people around him. Even though much of your dialogue consisted in little battles of power or pride and you sometimes smirked when you think about it, you didn't want to admit that you ended up enjoying it. There was something bewitching, toxic about it, but oh how you liked that.

Hange took you to some kind of infirmary. « Alright, time to get naked! » she joked, searching for some ointments and creams in a drawer. You lightly chuckled and took your shirt and pants off. You rested your sore body on what looked like a bed while waiting for her to examine you. « He didn’t hurt me that much Hange, it’s fine really. It’s not like I’m made of sugar. » You scanned the room, never been there before. « I know he didn’t truly injured you, but he can be quite brutal during sessions. Sometimes in the heat of the action you won’t feel the pain, it’ll come afterwards. We don’t want our new squad leader to be injured before your first expedition, right? » She was checking every part of your body, holding your arms in the air and putting them back on the edge of the bed. 

« Quite a grip he has, right? » She said, pointing at your bruised wrists. You rubbed your hands around them when she handed you some cream. « That is a big bruise. How did you do that? » She exclaimed, carefully checking the back of your legs. You noticed the bluish mark spreading on almost your entire calf. « Levi’s courtesy. » You knew that was going to bruise, but didn’t expect the huge size of it. « I was trying to immobilize him by wrapping my leg around his, he hit when I dozed off. » Hange scrutinized the flesh, adding pressure here and there, making you flinch due to the pain. « Nothing’s broken, fortunately, but I am definitely going to scold him for going that hard on you. Even if you are an experienced fighter, doesn’t mean he can do that. » She spat, clearly annoyed by the Corporal cold behavior towards you.

Once she finished examining your body, finding more small bruises here and there, making sure there was nothing serious and applied creams and ointments wherever it was needed, she finally told you to dress up. « Oi, Four-eyes, brat, are you still in there? » You didn’t have time to put your pants back on when Levi bursted in. You opened your mouth to scold him for _always_ entering rooms without knocking, but Hange was faster. « First of all, Levi, learn to fucking knock! What if she was naked when you got in? I’ll start to think you’re doing it on purpose. » He rolled his eyes in annoyance. She quickly closed the door behind him. « I’m not done. Why the hell did you think it was ok for you to go that hard on her? » She shouted at him. « Hange, I told I’m fine, not need to make a big deal of it! » you interrupted. Levi gave you a worried look before taking a few steps in your direction. You managed to hide your bare legs under a plaid that was on the bed. « Show me. » He ordered, still walking to the bed. « It’s nothing, really. Just a few bruises. Could you leave us so I can dress up without you here? » You refused to show him any kind of weakness, pulling the plaid closer.

« I’m not asking, brat. This is an order from your Corporal, so fucking drop the pride and show me. » You felt a kind of emergency in his voice. You sighed and let go of the material. You turned to lay on your stomach, wondering if this situation could get any worse. Levi tried his best not to stare at your ass, be all his efforts proved to be unsuccessful. He heard Hange humming behind him, well-aware she wouldn’t let him enjoy the view. His gaze started from just under your ass, his eyes widened when they met the enormous contusion. He sighed, leaning closer to your skin. « Can I…? » He asked. You nodded and buried your face in the pillow, trying to hide your red cheeks. The touch of his cold fingers made you shiver. He examined the hematoma just like Hange did, and felt guilty for inflicting this to you. « I’m… I’m sorry. » He whispered softly, his finger still lingering on the blueish spot. _Is my mind playing tricks on me?_ You turned your head to meet his face. Sorry he was. He was staring at the bruise with a mix of sad and worried feeling. You gave him a reassuring smile and finally sat back on the bed. « I’m fine, it’s nothing serious Corporal. Plus, if I didn’t dozed off during the fight you wouldn’t have had the opportunity to do that, it teaches me a lesson. » Levi was taken aback by your sudden docility. He quickly regained his composure before heading out. « Make sure you take care of that, understood? » He turned one last time to see you smile and nod in response.

The days that followed consisted of more training, alone or with the help of other squad leaders, while making sure your leg was healing properly. The anger not having left your mind since the day of your defeat, you tried to evacuate it by all possible means. Levi was strangely still there, at a certain distance, watching you from afar, without saying anything, which was driving you crazy.

Crazy, because every time you met his gaze, it was as if lightning struck you, reminding you of the salacious words whispered in your ear that day. The fire that grew inside you and in the hollow of your hips was sometimes impossible to bear. Crazy, because you couldn't fall asleep without hearing his apologies again when he discovered the huge bruise he had inflicted on you during the fight. His own voice almost trembling, his worried gaze on your wound, the sensation of his cold fingers on your burning skin, which seemed comforting to you at that moment. Crazy, because no matter where you were, he was there, watching your every move. You spent your days training, whether it was close combat, using special equipment or learning techniques for killing Titans, you had to be better. You wondered when he was going to make the first move. _He’s the one that apologized._

You threw punches at a training sack when you heard footsteps coming from behind. You didn’t mind it, focused on your rhythm. « How’s your leg healing? » The worried tone surprised you, but it took only a second to recognize Levi’s voice. Without stopping, you muttered an answer. « The basics of politeness is looking at the person speaking to you, I believe. I thought everyone knew that. » You gritted your teeth and ready to fight him, you turned, only to find him sneering warmly at your face. You smiled back, your shoulders relaxed and you gladly accepted to bottle he threw at you. « I’ve been watching you, you improved. » _Is he feeling so guilty he starts complimenting me?_ You raised an eyebrow. He knew that would be weird, given that every time you both talk together it was more spikes and attacks than a casual conversation. « Listen, I’m not here to argue, but I’m not going to praise you either. » _There we go. That’s more like you._ « Come in my office after dinner tonight. We do have some matters to discuss. » You suddenly felt like something was wrong. Did you push him too much? Did you failed the assessment? Will they send you back to Garrison? You tried to scan his eyes for any answers to put your mind at ease. Nothing. He just smiled to you before resuming his tasks. « One more thing, Y/N. » You turned, wiping your forehead. « Your bra is showing. » He laughed. You looked down and rearranged your shirt shamefully. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ You lightly laughed at your own misery. He chuckled and left in silence.

You couldn’t eat a thing, the knot in your stomach making you want to throw up. Hange and Mike looked at you weirdly. « Eat, brat. Your leg won’t heal as quickly as it should if you don’t. » Levi said behind you before he sat around with the rest of you. « Since when do you care? You’re the one who hurt her in the first place! » Hange retorted, half laughing, half serious. You smiled at the girl taking your side and looked down at your meal. You figured he was right and took your fork. « Woah, what have you done to her, Levi? » Erwin interrupted. « She’s always talking back, usually. Did he threaten you in any way, Y/N? » He joked. You smiled and brushed it off. Levi could feel your uneasiness, but he wouldn’t miss the chance of seeing you being obedient for once by telling you you had nothing to worry about. 

You quickly returned to your quarters in order to change into something more comfortable before heading to Levi’s office. When you arrived in front of his door, you wondered if you should enter without knocking, as it was his forte. You didn’t want to cause more drama so you quickly knocked on the wooden door. « State your name and business. » His voice echoed through the walls. « Squad Leader Y/N, Corporal. I was told to come after dinner. » You said in such a formal tone. 

He finally opened the door, and you took a look at the pristine room when you entered. It was spotless, no dust, no nothing. You could literally lick the floor. « Thank you for coming, please take a seat Y/N. » He pointed the armchair in front of his desk, before moving behind the wooden study. « As you may imagine, we’re here to discuss the results of your assessment. » You gulped at his words, fearful you might be transferred back to the boredom of the Garrison if you didn’t succeeded. « First of all, let me apologize one more time about the fight. » He switched to a less formal position. « I mean it, really. Hange, as hard as it is to admit it for me, was right. I went a little overboard. » You gasped at his confession, while he looked at you for any sign of anger or resent. « It’s fine, really. Those… things happen. I’m not holding grudges or anything, if that’s what you think. » The low moans he made when you rubbed your body against his resurfaced making you quickly crossing your legs together, hoping he didn’t notice. He clenched his fist a little, keeping his gaze low before going back to his formal attitude. 

« Good. That is settled then. About your assessment now. » You gulped and your shoulders tensed when he uttered the words. « Don’t be so dramatic, brat. You know you’re good. You passed all the tests on my side, the only thing left for you to prove is your efficiency outside the walls. Next expedition is around the corner and you’re going to be part of it. » he casually said, playing with a pen. With a smirk he looked up, waiting to get a reaction out of you. Relieved was an understatement. Proud was also an understatement. Upset was definitely an understatement. « Wait a minute… You knew about it since this morning ? » you question him, already aware of the answer. He just nodded, on the verge of laughing. « And you purposely made me believe something was wrong by appointing me in your office tonight so it would stress the shit out of me? » He kept on nodding, the laugh being harder and harder to hold.

« Honestly, with all due respect of course, fuck you, Levi Ackerman. » you spat and chuckle, hoping he wouldn’t be hurt by your harsh words. « It was such a delight to see your scared face when I appointed you, Y/N. I just couldn’t deny myself this pleasure. » He laughed warmly, and you thought that was the first time he was this relaxed around you. « Also, I couldn’t apologize to your in a proper way in front of all the brats. » You chuckled and shook your head. « That pride of yours is going to kill you one day. » You joked and got up, thinking it was your time to go. « Where do you think you’re going? » « Uhm, to my quarters? Where else should I go? » You were puzzled. « I was about to offer you a cup of tea to bury the hatchet but if you need to go, proceed. » He sounded a little… _disappointed_. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. _Am I finally getting on his good side? No fucking way!_ You turned around and by the amused look on his face, you probably looked more confused than intended. « Where has my despicable Corporal go? » You laughed and took a few steps towards him. « And when did I become yours? » he teased, fidgeting his pen more than before. You tilted your head in annoyance and sat back more comfortably into the seat, not wanting to give in his game. « I wouldn’t miss this opportunity for an empire. » You teased back. He smirked at your response and got up to prepare his precious beverage. _That’s definitely one step forward._


	10. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitation to bury the hatchet and drink some tea turns into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof that was a pain to write!!!
> 
> Good day guys :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter that took me ages to write. Will try to update at least once a week if I can, otherwise I'll make it ASAP.  
> Thank you so much in advance for reading my story, it means the world to me!
> 
> Also, NSFW AHEAD! Read with caution, please.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment to give me feedbacks or recommendations on the story and/or new chapter!
> 
> Have a lovely time reading!
> 
> Until next time, xo

_« I was about to offer you a cup of tea to bury the hatchet but if you need to go, proceed. » « Where has my despicable Corporal go? » You laughed and took a few steps towards him. « And when did I become yours? »_

Levi was known to drink particularly expensive and tasty tea, so you couldn't refuse his invitation. With an expert hand he prepared the drink which he served in two cups, before giving you one. Exquisite was an understatement. He sat down at his desk and an awkward silence gradually settled. Polite looks and smiles were exchanged here and there, but no one dared to utter a word. You could sense the obvious tension between the two of you, but tried to ignore it as much as possible, until one of you could no longer hold that awkward silence. « Can you tell me more about the next expedition? » you wondered, truly interested. « I don’t have all the details yet, but you’ll know in due time. » He answered without even putting an eye on you, and the silence was back, as unbearable as ever. « I should probably go, now. » you attempted to get off your seat when he interrupted you. « I’m sorry, I know I’m not the best at conversation, but I do enjoy your company. » Once again, you were taken aback by the man’s confession. « It feels good not to fight you every time, I must say. » You smile and leaned against the seat, not leaving, but not sitting back. « In my defense, you did start a lot of those fights. » He gave you a playful look. « Maybe you’re right, maybe I even came to enjoy it. » You thought out loud. Your cheeks went red when you realized what you just admitted to him. _Fuck me. Let lighting strike me right here._

« I already know that. » _So full of himself, as always._ He suddenly stood up to lean on his desk, right in front of you, eyeing you dangerously. « I even wondered if all of this was all just a facade to push me to the limit, constantly to challenging and tempting me, if you really were just a _very obedient brat,_ who has enough guts to create in me an incessant desire to spank you just to put you back in your place. » His fists clenched a bit on the edge of the wood, and you choked at the words. Because maybe that was it. Maybe he was right, after all. Maybe, from the very beginning, it was all a game to see who would give in to the temptation first. All the glances, the wandering hands, the shivers and electricity when you two ever even put a fingertips on the other, the tension as sharp as a knife when you were in the same room, how angry he could make you, what if all of this was because you unconsciously wanted it to happen? Mike’s words came back to your mind. _« We all know how it’s going to end, right? » Really, Mike, fuck you._ You had to think of an answer, and quick. Otherwise he would won. « In my defense, you weren't totally insensitive to everything I did, _Corporal._ » You wanted to slap yourself for giving in to his trap. « You see, that is what I’m talking about. » He took a step forward, you took a step back. « Always tempting me. Either with your words, or with whatever you do. » Another step towards you, another step back, closer and closer to the door. He ran his thumb over the corner of his lips. The air was suffocating around you. You gulped and the delicious heat began to build in the pit of your hips. You struggled to breath properly, much to Levi’s liking. « Are we afraid, now? You can’t play that much with fire without getting burned, Y/N. I’m sure you’re very aware of this. » Once again, he took a few step ahead and by reflex, you moved back. « Maybe I don’t mind getting burned, Levi. » _I definitely am a stupid person. Very stupid._ He smirked again and you could see the eagerness in his eyes. He took one last step towards you, only to see you flinch when you felt the cold wooden door on your back. _No way to escape now, sweetheart._ You saw his grey eyes scan your body with a dark, lusty expression. « That makes two of us. » With these last words, your lips crushed against each other.

_-He calls me the devil, I make him want to sin-_

Your back crashed harder on the wooden door when Levi got his hands on you. Wandering on your curves, finally giving in to the temptation. He got a hold of your thighs, pulling you off the ground and intertwining them around his waist. Your hands around his neck, you couldn’t stop yourself from gripping his dark strands with your fingers. « Kinky, are you? » he breathed between two hot kisses. You smiled against his lips, purposely not answering his question. « I’ll take that as a yes. » He smirked, his hands roaming on your back. You moaned against his touch, finally able to release whatever tension has been between to two of you.

- _Every time I knock, he can’t help but let me in-_

He carried you somewhere, until you landed on his desk. He released your thighs before quickly removing your pants. He kissed every part of your leg, and damn how you enjoyed his kisses, feeling like fire against your flesh. Leaving love marks along the way, he jolted his head back to take a look at his masterpiece, smirking. _Now you’re all mine._ His rough hands gripped and massaged every part he managed to touch, as if it was his last. You couldn’t help but moan at his ministrations, growing weaker and weaker for the man you used to despise so much.

_-You probably still adore me, with my hands around your neck-_

Your hands touching and squeezing his muscled arms, you leaned your head against his torso, wondering how the mighty Levi Ackerman must taste like. Trailing kisses along his jawline, down his neck, your lips lingered on a spot. _You’re branding me, I’m branding you._ He felt shivers down his spine at the feeling of you sucking on his now-glimmering skin. « I’m sure those lips could do wonders, when they’re not insulting or defying me. » Levi said, his head facing the ceiling, enjoying every bit of attention you gave him. « You just have to learn how to handle them, Corporal. » You gave one last bite at the now-bruised flesh in the crook of his neck.

- _Can you feel the warmth? As my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol-_

Your hands all over his muscular back, you were a tragically panting mess. _If someone comes in now, I’m dead. Like hella dead._ His expert fingers made their way to your dripping panties, tossing it aside just enough for his digits to feel you. You moaned a little louder at the touch, making his smirk. « You’re way too wet for someone who should be hating me. » Wet you definitely were, and you hated how much effect he had on your body. His thumb rubbed sensually your sensitive spot, awaiting for an answer. « I’ve never said I hated your figure, Levi. » You thought it would be a good answer. It wasn’t.

- _Where I’m coming from, it’s the darker side of me that makes you feel so numb-_

He suddenly slipped his thumb into your wet entrance, fingering you quickly. "Are you so sure of this?" He was practically laughing as he asked the question. The sudden intrusion inside you made you open and close your mouth immediately. Soon your whispers of pleasures echoed throughout the room, you could only hear the wet sound of her thumb flicking back and forth. He couldn't be more thrilled to see you lying on his desk, just for him, sighing with pleasure at his every move. He slowed down his pace, until gently withdrawing his finger and bringing it to his lips to taste you. You thought you were dreaming when you saw him like that. His shirt half open, the leather thongs holding it tight, his erection obvious, held tight in his pants.

- _Cause I’m hot like hell, does it burn when I not here?-_

When he had finished tasting your essence, he went down between your eager thighs, stroked your wetness before inserting two of his fingers into you. He enjoyed seeing your eyes roll back at each of his thrusts, accompanied by submissive noises that could never be removed from his memory. He had dreamed of it, even if it hurt his tongue to admit it. Your breath almost taken away from the pleasure it was giving you, you couldn't even speak, the words stuck in your throat only to let out sounds of pleasure. _Maybe he truly is the devil._

_-When you’re by yourself, Am I the answer to your prayers?-_

His back and forth getting faster and faster, it was as if you no longer had control over yourself. You no longer controlled the louder and louder moans that escaped from you. Anyone walking past his quarters could no doubt hear you, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. For half a second you prayed that neither of the squad leaders or Erwin would pass by Levi's quarters, for fear of incessant and undoubtedly everlasting mockery. Yet you promised yourself that you would never succumb to the temptation that grew heavier and heavier with the passing days, but his eager and hungry gaze got the better of you faster than you thought.

- _I’m giving you that pleasure heaven, and i’ll give it too you hotter than hell-_

He felt your walls tighten around his fingers and knew your climax was just a few thrusts away, making his cock twitch in the process. As he predicted, you reached your orgasm a few seconds later. His cock more than tight in his pants, he could not hold any longer. He withdrew his fingers more or less gently from your wetter-than-ever pussy to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants just to the right height. Still in the ecstasy of your orgasm, suffocating under his touch, you quickly looked down to see him stroke his cock, ready to explode. Sheer delight to see the effect you had on him, you smirked as you spread your legs a little wider to give him better access.

- _Can’t let me know I’m wanted, can’t let me in your head-_

You rose from the desk, trying to reach his throbbing cock with your hand when he ditched it. You rose an eyebrow at his sudden reaction. « Did I tell you, you could touch me brat? » He spat on the tip of his cock, which was surprising to you, giving the fact he was such a clean freak. « No, but I want to, Levi. » you defied. « You really don’t know where you belong, uh? » He gripped your waist and turn you around roughly so you were bent over his desk. « Guess I have to teach you everything. » A loud slap echoed and you felt a stinging pain on your cheek. You were at loss of words. « First of all » He pulled your panties down rather harshly. « It’s _Corporal_ , to you. Understood? » You felt him rub his tip to your wet entrance, slow and easy. Still sensitive because of your fresh orgasm, you couldn’t help but squirm at the overstimulation. He sighed, and painfully twisted your arms in your back. « I expect an answer from you when I ask you something. » You quickly nodded, eager for him to finally thrust inside you. Another slap sound, another tickling pain. « Use your words, brat. » You flinched and let out a soft cry at the pain but relaxed immediately when he gently rubbed your burning skin. « Yes, Corporal. » You finally breathed. « You really need to know your place, _brat_. That I’m going to teach you. Your never-ending tempting will get the best of me otherwise. » The word you used to hate coming out of his mouth now felt weirdly addicting. You smirked at his last words, knowing oh-so well how much fun you were going to have from now on. 

- _I’m not here to make you kneel, but it’s praise that I get,_

_You ain’t gonna walk free boy, not finished with you yet-_

When he finally decided to penetrate you, you felt oh how deliciously his cock filled you. His rhythm was gentle at first, the time for you to adjust to his length. He was slowly pushing inside you, pulling out his cock almost entirely. Then he slowly pulled it in until you were completely filled. The sensation it gave you was intense, making your eyes widen every time he plunged into you. Your whole body was on fire from his ministrations. He did not wait very long before increasing the speed of his thrusts, caught in a surge of euphoria and pleasure. Soon you found yourself having to hang on to the edge of the desk, his thrusts were so violent and jerky. You felt a sort of hate in his attitude, not quite hate, but one thing you were sure is that he was determined to shift all the frustration he had accumulated onto you. The hold he had over you was such that at that precise moment you let go and it seemed as if your body was no longer yours. Your eyes rolled back and your limbs were like children's play dough. You felt his fingers dig into your flesh, which would probably leave bruises the next day. The words didn't even come out of your mouth anymore, only noises and sounds of pleasure echoed in the silent room. You could hear his deep moans with each thrust, his hands gripping your hips, you felt his piercing gaze on your naked and sweaty back, you heard him smirk with every moan you let out a little louder. 

- _I hallucinate when you call my name, got stars in my eyes and they don’t fade when you come my way-_

Quickly, he started to feel your walls tightening more and more around his cock, your cries of pleasure getting louder and louder. He increased his speed again, triggering your second orgasm and his shortly thereafter. He stayed inside you for a moment, panting heavily as you recovered from the kicking orgasm he had just triggered. He finally pulled his cock out of you slowly, grabbed a towel to clean you and wipe his seed off before it spilled out of you and made more of a mess than the two of you had already done, triggering his cleaning obsession. 

You got up slowly from the desk, sore from the treatment he had just inflicted on you. You stretched out, scanning the room with your eyes where all your clothes had gone. You were about to retrieve them when a hand gripped your wrist, Levi pulling you close to him. You hadn't said a word to each other since the end of your lovemaking, probably embarrassed by the situation. You hadn't wondered for a second how the rest of your relationship was going to be. « You've already had enough shame for today, I'm not going to give you the shame walk back to your quarters. » He smirked, pulling you to his bathroom. « You can to sleep in my bed, I hardly ever use it and I have some paperwork to do that will surely take me all night anyway. » You nodded, thankful you wouldn’t have to go. « Wash yourself brat, your skin is sticky. If you're hungry tell me, I'll go see in the mess hall if there's anything left to eat. » He threw a towel at your face, smirking when you jumped out of surprise. He was about to leave the room and you to enter his shower when he finally said: « Now that all of this tension is gone, maybe we could try to get along. » He smirked, knowing oh-so well it wouldn’t be that easy giving what you two just did. « Maybe » you smiled deviously. « If you learn to drop the bratty attitude and shut that pretty mouth of yours, then it’s fine by me. » He answered, leaning on the door frame, waiting for you to bark back at him with a smirk. « You’ll never stop calling me a brat anyway, might as well act like one. » You winked, before turning on the water. « Let's make a truce, let's be "friend", or at least pretend to be. But know that your actions will always have consequences with me. » You didn’t answered, knowing very well what he meant by that. _Let’s call it a truce, even though I don’t think this will last for too long,_ you thought, feeling invigorated by the hot water on your sore body. _Let’s just see where this « friends » thing goes…_


	11. Around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strategy meeting goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Managed to finish this one just before the week starts :) Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REACHING 1K HITS! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed last chapter and that you'll enjoy this one as well!
> 
> Have a good time reading, and please comment for any feedbacks, it motivates me to keep going and also make me feel so happy!
> 
> Until next times, fellows. xo

_« Now that all of this tension is gone, maybe we could try to get along. » He smirked, knowing oh-so well it wouldn’t be that easy giving what you two just did. « Maybe » you smiled deviously. « If you learn to drop the bratty attitude and shut that pretty mouth of yours, then it’s fine by me. » He answered, leaning on the door frame, waiting for you to bark back at him with a smirk. « You’ll never stop calling me a brat anyway, might as well act like one. » You winked, before turning on the water. « Let's make a truce, let's be "friend", or at least pretend to be. But know that your actions will always have consequences with me. »_

A few weeks had passed since the night you both succumbed to the temptation and preparations for the next expedition were going faster and faster, the said expedition approaching quickly. Your relationship had improved nonetheless, although some things had not changed. You couldn't help but make cutting remarks at each other at every opportunity, or make each other more questionable innuendo than the next, which seemed to be fun for the both of you. However, the rest of the squad had noticed your respective changes in attitude, much to Hange's delight, who kept repeating that if you started off on the wrong foot, it was partly Levi's fault. Some wondered how you had managed to get the scary Corporal to change his mind about you, while others suspected that a roll in the hay could ease most of the tension. Mike always laughed at you when he caught you giving the Corporal dirty looks.

Your nightly dates with Levi were known to almost everyone, especially Erwin who couldn't help but chuckle when he saw you come out of Levi's quarters like nothing had happened. He must even have interrupted you one night, not being able to sleep peacefully because of the noise. When he asked Levi what clearly the nature of your relationship was, he replied that it was a good stress reliever. He would never have confessed it out loud, but he had come to terms with your presence, and your mockery towards him was almost starting to please him. He was rarely very talkative, but enjoyed listening to your laughter during meals. Above all, he constantly missed the feeling of your burning skin against his. You were like a drug to him and he was an addict.

Sometimes when you slept soundly in his bed he wondered where all this was going to take you. Sure, he had had affairs with other members of the Survey Squad, but none ever made him feel what he had felt with you. He caught you more than once giving him eager looks, which he returned with pleasure. He didn't want to have any emotional attachment to anyone, and found himself stupid when he realized he wanted you more than he wanted to. He was trying as best as he could to convince himself that the attraction that existed between you two was only physical, but deep down he knew precisely that this physical attraction at first glance could turn into something else. Something much more dangerous for him.

You had become a strong soldier very quickly, due to the intensive training Levi required you to do. You hated him in those moments, because he was always trying to push you to the limit of exhaustion, all the while putting a mischievous smile on his face, as if he enjoyed seeing you in pain under his command. During the sparring sessions, he wouldn't hesitate to come and observe you, yelling over your shoulder when you made a stupid mistake or were badly positioned. 

He didn't want to arouse any suspicion about anything you felt for each other. He behaved with you like he did with everyone else, even harsher sometimes. It was not love he felt, it was a mixture of constant sexual tension, friendship, mutual understanding, trust and pride. He liked your little nightly adventures the way they were, and he was telling the truth when Erwin asked him how he really felt about your relationship. You were helping him let go of all the stress he was keeping buried, and he was returning the favor. There was no affection between you, except during these intimate moments. The rest of the time you two were equal to yourself. You took turns teasing, mocking, being playful, sometimes even being mean, but no one relieved him of this constant tension like you did. He considered you to be his equal, especially after training you so hard. You got no special treatment, although it is true that sometimes you would have liked to miss some training in exchange for the favors you offered him. Lost in his thoughts, he shook his head as if to make them fly away. He rose slowly from the seat where he had spent most of his night, he had grown used to sleeping there almost all the time. He stretched his back and moved to brew his precious tea. As for you, you were just happy that your relationship had improved, and you were of the same opinion as Levi. The risk of death with each expedition, the workouts more tiring than the others, all this accumulated in addition to the daily stress, you needed someone's warmth. And Levi perfectly fulfilled that role.

« Brat, wake up ! » he said, patting your thighs. « We have a strategy meeting today. The expedition is around the corner, if I may remind you. » You hummed, half asleep. You gently opened your eyes to accommodate to the light that filled the room, you stretched out and instinctively followed the smell of hot tea. Levi looked at your body mockingly from head to toe, sneering at the sight of your face. « You look like shit. » He said, low-key enjoying your revealing attire, and handed you a cup of tea. « Well, the night was short. I wonder who’s to blame. » you didn’t mind the mockery and just got along with it. He grinned at your answer, eyes focused on the newspaper he was holding. 

Even if you wanted to convince yourself otherwise, you had come to enjoy this kind of moment, these moments of calm, when life seemed almost normal. In a different context, you might have even imagined something more between the two of you than a purely sexual relationship and camaraderie.

The morning continued its course until the time of the strategic meeting. You found Mike and Hange already seated, probably whispering teasing about you when they saw you come in with Levi. With them, the mockery never stopped. Mike, with the finest hearing you have ever known, couldn't help but giggle when he noticed you or the Corporal giving each others dirty looks or when Levi whispered dirty things to you when you came across each other in the hallways. Hange, on the other hand, was just happy that your relationship had improved, no matter if it was because you were sleeping together. 

Erwin arrived last, his hands full of what looked like maps. He arranged them one after the other on the large table and sat down without saying a word. Fatigue could be read on his face, witness to long years of defeat. However you could still feel this will to fight in him, this almost obsessional will to know the truth and to make it come out. « Let’s get down to business, now. » He merely said. 

After observing the maps up and down and across, you finally managed to find a route, the only problem, three quarters of the way had to be exposed. Levi had rejected the idea several times, but all the other proposals he had made were far more dangerous than the first. « Everyone is not as strong as you are Levi, you need to understand that. If we decide to risk it and take a quicker but more dangerous path, we might end up with half of our cadets dead. » Erwin responded, eyes focused on the map he was holding. « Fucking brats… If at least half of them took their training seriously we wouldn’t have this problem! » Levi shouted in annoyance. « Case closed, Levi. We won't take a shortcut, I'd rather the trip be longer than lose half of my soldiers. » Erwin just waved his hand at him, which infuriated Levi even more. « I agree, we already are short on soldiers. » You said, gaining a dark look from the piercing grey orbs. You shook it off and resumed listening to the Commander. « We should reach a forest by dusk or else we're screwed. »

The meeting went on as best as it could, despite Levi's interruptions as to what plan to adopt. With your usual sarcasm, you had several times refuted Levi's arguments, finding them far too dangerous and ignorant for your liking. The tendons on the Corporal's hands becoming more and more white as he squeezed them as he listened to you refute his proposals one after the other with unparalleled disdain. _I swear if you don’t shut your fucking mouth Y/N, you will regret it as soon as the meeting’s done._ « How does a novice on this subject have the right to give her opinion and on top of that reject my proposals with such arrogance that I am tempted to knock her out? » He clenched his fists. « I'm of the opinion that we tie her to the back of the room and put a rag in her mouth, maybe that will finally shut her up? » Levi smirked, but you could see he was pretty serious and angry about the matter. « Maybe because all of your proposals include endangering half, if not more, of our soldiers, Levi? » you simply answered, with your usual wit. _Come on Y/N, he’s not that wrong. Shut that mouth for once._ You gulped when you saw his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes went dark, focused on you. « Here we go again. » Mike sighed, leaning deeper into his seat. You both got up your seats, ready to fight. His eyes were telling you to back off, when yours were saying « Go fuck yourself ». « I thought you knew by now that it’s still Corporal, to you. » He snapped defiantly. Your cheeks instantly went bright red, while you thought about the last time he said that to you. For a split second, you saw him smirk at you for your reaction. Erwin clapping his hands made you snap back to reality. You quickly sat back in your seat and looked down, avoiding Levi’s piercing gaze at all costs.

After a few hours of endless discussion, annoyance on the part of everyone involved, objections and rejections, you, Hange, Mike, Levi and Erwin finally came to an agreement on how to proceed on the next expedition. « It is settled, then. Let’s just hope everyone will play their part accordingly, and remember, we must all stick to the plan. » Erwin got up and started to gather the maps. « Tch, let’s just hope none of those fucking brats will screw it up. I would have warned you, Erwin. But hey, we do as you say, Commander. » Levi argued and glanced at you one last time before bursting out of the room and slamming the door, visibly angry on the outcome of this meeting. You all just stood there, surprised by the Corporal sudden stunt.

« I’m guessing you’ll have a hard time, Y/N. » Mike patted your shoulders with a smirk, talking about your semblance of a relationship. You sighed, knowing you probably would. « Since he cannot attack the cadets, it is surely on you that he will release all his anger, I hope you are ready. » He said before leaving the room in turn, twisting the knife in the wound even more. « I just hope he will leave you intact for the imminent expedition beyond the walls, we all know our beloved Corporal can be quite harsh, especially when things doesn’t go his way or when someone disrespects him… » He said on a low tone, winking and disappearing after he passed the door frame. Deep down, you knew this urge to contradict him would get you nowhere good, but you couldn’t fight it. 

« I’d lock my door tonight, if I were you. » Erwin’s voice made you jump, too lost in your thoughts you forgot he was still here. You turned to see him chuckle. « He wouldn’t really hurt me, right? » You asked, half-hearted. A soft laugh escaped his lips. « Depends on what you mean by « hurting » Y/N. » He laughed again, this time a bit louder, obviously amused by the situation you found yourself in. « But to answer your question, I don’t think he’d truly hurt you in a way that’s not pleasurable for you, though we might never know what’s going on in that little head of his. » He smiled and proceeded folding the maps. « Very reassuring, Commander. Thank you. » You laughed and moved towards him to give him a hand, brushing your arms together in the process. You didn’t mind the touch, since you’ve had way more from him some time ago. Still being a little tactile with each other, you both talked about random things while getting the room tidy. He decided to indulge you two a small break, so he sat in his previous sit, holding a cup of tea to his lips. You just leaned on the table in front of him, your legs between his. You chatted for five more minutes, before resuming tidying up the room when you heard fake cough coming from the door. 

« Sorry to interrupt such a cute moment. » The sharp tone you’d recognize among any other. You simply turned to face him, still leaning on the table. « If you call tidying up the mess you did a cute moment… » you mocked, sipping on your tea. The urge he had to bend you over the table and slap you suddenly became so strong that he had to restrain himself not to take a step forward, so as not to succumb to his dark fantasies. Erwin lightly chuckled and got up his seat. « It’s ok, Y/N. I can finish that while listening to the never-ending frustrations of an angry Corporal. » « Tch. » he answered in complete annoyance « Now if you will excuse us, _sweetheart_. We have some adult stuff to talk about. » _Adult stuff? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Erwin patted your thigh, making you understand it was your turn to leave. Levi’s eyes were piercing a hole through your body, especially through Erwin’s hands, still resting on your thigh.  « Don’t forget what I said, Y/N. » Erwin winked at you, much to Levi’s anger. You laughed and nodded, remembering he said you’d be safer if you locked to door to your quarters tonight.  You nodded, gathering your belongings before making your way towards the door. Your body flinched a bit when you got closer to the raven-haired man. It took you all your strength to finally pass the angry man. You thought you were finally free from his invisible grip, when a cold hand clenched your wrist, pulling you harshly back to him. 

« I think I told you what happens when you don’t want to drop the attitude, brat. I don’t like that, I don’t like that at all. » He whispered so low in your ear, it sent shivers from your head to toes. His grip tightened around your wrist, hurting you just a little it made your lips escape a sound. « I don’t like being played a fool in front of others, and I hate even more when you think you can fool around with every guy here. I thought you had learned how to be an obedient, good little girl, but obviously I will have to remind you the basics. » With that, he released you. « I hope to find you in my quarters when I come back. » You gulped, remaining silent. « You know I don’t have anything against hunting you down the whole building if you try and hide, _love._ I might even find this enjoyable. » At this moment, you felt like a prey and he was the predator. You nodded, eyes on the ground not to show him the clear arousal in your eyes. He smirked and disappeared in the room, closing the door quietly. 

_I_ _truly have a thing for pulling myself in those situations._


	12. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backfires from your little stunt, Levi is very, oh-so very angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, fellows.
> 
> Welcome back to our weekly update ! :) 
> 
> Hope you liked last chapter, and also thank you for getting me to reach 1k hits! You guys are amazing and it makes me so happy everytime I get new comments and/or hits. Gives me motivation to keep going!
> 
> Anyways, down to business! NSFW ahead, please read with caution!
> 
> You know the usual, don't hesitate to comment, I love your feedbacks!
> 
> Have a lovely reading.
> 
> Until next time, xo

_« I think I told you what happens when you don’t want to drop the attitude, brat. I don’t like that, I don’t like that at all. » He whispered so low in your ear, it sent shivers from your head to toes. His grip tightened around your wrist, hurting you just a little it made your lips escape a sound. « I don’t like being played a fool in front of others, and I hate even more when you think you can fool around with everyone. I thought you had learned how to be an obedient, good little girl, but obviously I will have to remind you the basics. » With that, he released you. « I hope to find you in my quarters when I come back. » You gulped, remaining silent. « You know I don’t have anything against hunting you down the whole building if you try and hide, love. I might even find this enjoyable. »_

You didn’t know if his meeting with Erwin, more precisely his rantings, were going to last long or not. You hurried through the corridors, thinking about his last words. Once arrived in front of his door, you quickly took a glance at your quarters, a few meters away. Maybe you’d have enough time to drop by to change and then going back to his before he’s done. You had to take a decision quick, you couldn’t just stay and wait, as your time was counted. Swiftly getting the key in your pocket, you ran inside your quarters, almost tripping on something. You prayed you’d have enough time and let your door open, just in case he would pass by, so you could have the excuse you wanted to clean yourself before getting to his office. _For once, God bless his cleaning obsession. It might gain me some time._ Undressing and jumping in the shower as if the devil was on your feet, you sighed in relief as the hot shower was trailing down your body. 

_-How do you fall in love? Harder than a bullet could hit you-_

His last words echoing in your brain, you couldn’t help but wonder what he had in mind for you. Erwin’s answer about Levi’s will to hurt you did not reassure you the way you wanted to, but you were almost a hundred percent sure he wouldn’t _really_ hurt you for disagreeing with him during a meeting. Or maybe he would? This man’s actions were most or the time unexpected, and since your relationship consisted of you two fighting about stuff during the day and making up in bed during the night, you didn’t know what to expect. You wanted to be prepared, not to be weak in front of him. That was always about it, pride. 

_-How do we fall apart? Faster than a hairpin trigger-_

There was something off about all the situation. How could you two be in phase with each other when it came to sex, but always fight when it came to everything else? _So goddamn annoying._ You really clicked sexually, though you wouldn’t ever admit that in front of him or anyone else. But on the daily life, it was no fun. He was always screaming or shouting or mocking you, and it infuriated you in a way no one ever did. He had sort of a invisible grip over you, and you hated the way your body reacted to his actions sometimes in the most unexpected situations. You hated this familiar heat waving through your body when he simply demonstrated some new moves, or the way his tongue brushed over his lips to prevent that one drop of tea from falling.

_-Don't you say, don't you say it, don’t say, don't you say it-_

Everything he did had something… sexy. Dark. Tempting. From the way he fastened the leather straps of his uniform around his muscular figure, to the way his fingers flicked to turn a page from a newspaper. And oh-how it made you feel when he quietly walked past you, brushing your lower back or your arm, whispering what he’d do to you next time. You always had to have a poker face one while being around other cadets, who didn’t have a clue of what was going on. You sometimes felt Petra’s cold gaze on you during these moments, eyeing you from head to toe, as if she was wondering what you had that she didn’t.

_-One breath, it'll just break it, so shut your mouth and run me like a river-_

You suddenly shook your thoughts away, remembering you didn’t have the time to indulge yourself with a nice hot long shower. You quickly washed and got out of the shower a minute later, praying you hadn’t let your mind wander around that long. You dressed and made your way out, hurrying to get to Levi’s. The door was locked, which was probably a sign he wasn’t there yet. You managed to get it open with the key he gave you long ago, after you found yourself stuck outside because he was not there in time for your nightly affairs. You entered and closed the door as quiet as possible, sighing in relief you wouldn’t get in more trouble than you had already. 

_-Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver. Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?-_

Not minding your surroundings, you hushed to his tea tray, thinking the precious beverage could ease his mind. You filled the kettle with water and set it on, leaning on the dresser. « Funny how you’re never aware when someone’s watching you. » You jumped at the snarky comment, cussing yourself for being so dumb. « I’m sorry I wasn’t here on time, I just dropped to my quarters to clean myself… » You tried to explain, avoiding his gaze. _May his clean obsession saves me._ « Not an excuse, brat. Are you sorry? You will be, that I’m sure. » You lifted your head to meet his figure moving towards you, preying on you, ready to jump any seconds now.

_-Shut your mouth and run me like a river, choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver-_

You gripped the edge of the dresser as if it could save you. « Levi, I- I mean Corporal, I’m sorry about the meeting, I didn’t want to upset you, I was just thinking… » Moving closer to you, it reminded you of the first time you finally succumbed to the temptation, but this time, he was angry. Very angry. « Thinking what? You could save more lives by giving your _shitty_ opinion when you have no experience outside the walls? » You gulped. « People will die, Y/N. That’s what they always do in the Survey Corps. You can’t prevent that. » He said coldly. You shrugged at the icy tone. « You’ve never been out there, you’ve never seen anything. You think you have courage? Let me laugh. How many have said that before their first expedition. Most of them threw up at the first sight of a Titan, most of them are dead by now. So, what about you shut that annoying mouth of yours before I shove my cock inside to make you, huh? » The way he could say such horrid things in such a plain tone would always astonish you. You slowly nodded, feeling the tension build inside your hips. _Always at the right moment, right?_

He was now framing you on the dresser, eyes fixed on the way your lips trembled. You hated how weak he made you. How could he make you surrender to him so easily was a true mystery. A second later, he was all over you, harsh hands wandering on your body. You could feel the difference between your normal encounters and now. Now he was angry, he was frustrated, upset, harsher than usual, he was just releasing all that’s been bothering him on you. You could even feel it in the cold and predatory gaze he was giving you, but oh-how it drove you insane. Once again, you wondered if the little time you spent in the Survey Corps hadn't already driven you crazy, you wondered how you could be aroused by so much coldness, how you could submit so easily to such a dark person who was obviously using you to relieve all the pressure he was accumulating every day? This you had no idea, but you surely were enjoying it, and attended to enjoy it as long as it lasted. 

_-One last breath 'til the tears start to wither… Like a river, like a river, shut your mouth and run me like a river-_

« You have to learn when to open that pretty mouth, right? » He said and you could feel the urge in his voice. He slipped two fingers inside your mouth, forcing them down your throat. You could fight the urge to gag overtime he tried going deeper down your tongue. The smirk on his face looked like he was the devil. He forced your mouth into opening wider by firmly holding your chin. « So what? You don’t want to talk now? No shitty opinion to share with me? » You choked on his fingers more than once, your throat burning. He finally released you but you knew it wasn’t the end of it. He pulled you off the dresser and a second later, you were thrown in his bed. « Levi, I- » You attempted to say before he turned you around mindlessly. « What is it? You brat can never learn right? » He pulled your pants down along with your panties. You prepared yourself mentally for the loud slap and stinging pain, just like the first time. You waited, but nothing. 

_-Tales of an endless heart, cursed is the fool who's willing-_

Laying on your stomach, you took a look behind you, wondering why the slap hadn’t reach your exposed flesh yet. He was standing behind you, simply stroking his length. « Corporal, I’m sorry. » You raised your face to have a look at his face. He seemed… bored. « Too late, unfortunately sweetheart. Maybe next time you’ll do better. » With that he reached your oh-so wet entrance, and you moan instantly at his cold touch against your burning skin. He slipped one finger, then two, and that’s when it hit you. It was not about you, like it usually is. Tonight was about him. You infuriated him so bad he was about to fuck you mindlessly until he would reach his climax, not giving a flying fuck about you. You cried in pleasure when he increased the speed of his thrusts.

_-Can't change the way we are, one kiss away from killing-_

He pulled his fingers out oh-so quickly, leaving you craving for more. And more came. He how slowly filled you entirely with his length, and he didn’t care about going slow this time. He rammed inside you, leaving you no time to even breath. Clutching on the pristine bedsheets, your moans rapidly filled the room. You could not think about anything else, as if your brain temporarily shut down. He slowed down his pace just to lean in on your back. « How many times should I remind you where you belong, _brat_? » He slipped his hand under your belly, going down south. You only hummed as an answer. « Right under me, that’s where your place is. I hope you’ll learn this time. » He started circling around your clit, smirking when you started moaning louder under his evil touch. _How can one man multi-task so easily?_ He raised back up to his previous position, the sweet spot between your legs feeling ghosted by his touch, and resumed his quick pace. The back of your thighs were getting redder and redder, just as his thighs were pounding hard against yours. You were close, but you felt that he was even closer. His thrusts inside you were getting more and more sloppy, but still keeping an insane pace. His hands were clinging to your hips, his fingers were digging deep into your skin. It wasn't painful, it was intoxicating.Feeling the knot slowly building in the hollow of your hips, all the tension was coming out of you, and you felt as if you were becoming like a rag doll.

When he reached his climax, Feeling the knot slowly building in the hollow of your hips, all the tension was coming out of you, and you felt as if you were becoming like a rag doll. You came undone right under him, clutching the bedsheets so much you could have made a hole through it. He didn’t slow down, endlessly hitting your sensitive spot, forcing moans out of your throat due to the overstimulation.

He reached his peak making a deep, long groan, as if all his frustration of the day had evaporated as he ejaculated into you. He withdrew from inside you and without uttering a word to you, he left in his bathroom. You just stayed here, laying on his bed, panting and trying to catch your breath after he basically used you. You dozed off for God knows how long, and flinched when you felt a hand squeezing you.

« I thought you passed out. » The raven-haired man casually said. You opened your eyes to his wet and glimmering figure, only wearing a towel around his waist. You just smiled, exhausted. « Go back to your quarters. Can’t have you crashing here. » You could still feel his previous annoyance in his voice. « Ashamed of anything, Corporal? » You laughed and gathered your belongings, remembering it was still the afternoon, you couldn’t afford to nap. « I’ll never be ashamed of putting a brat back to her place. » He smirked, getting dressed. You rolled your eyes at his cockiness, before making your way out. « Hope you learned your lesson… » You heard before closing the door behind you. You smiled. 

_He’ll be the death of me, one day._


	13. The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before your first expedition. Final meeting, final dinner, final night. And also some snarky comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the weekly update, fellows!
> 
> This story is coming to an end soon, and trust me- you're not ready.
> 
> I can't wait to have your feedbacks on this chapter, so don't hesitate to smash that comment button guys :)
> 
> Have a lovely reading!
> 
> Until next time, xo

_« How many times should I remind you where you belong, brat? » You only hummed as an answer. « Right under me, that’s where your place is. I hope you’ll learn this time. »_

That was it. Your first expedition. Tomorrow, at the same time, you would be riding through the city on horseback towards your definition of freedom, the outside of the walls. You couldn't contain your excitement, even though you looked like a madwoman to some of your comrades. You were like a lion in a cage, impatiently waiting for the doors that imprisoned you to finally open. The preparations were finally complete, Erwin had explained the plan to all the cadets, the squad leaders so Hange, Mike, Levi and you had met over and over again to check the final details and make sure everything was going as planned. Erwin had scheduled a final strategy meeting to finalise it. All of the cadets had been training more than usual to be ready for this mission. The goal was, on the one hand, to go on a reconnaissance mission and, on the other hand, to eliminate any titans that might be lurking in the area, all while riding in the open. If everything went as planned, you would take refuge in a forest for the night, and leave the next day to reach the former headquarters of the Survey Corps. It had been deserted during a previous attack, and tomorrow would be the day of the reconquest of the abandoned building.

You would be in charge of four cadets, including Armin and Jean. You were secretly relieved not to have Jean and Eren in the same squad, since their eternal quarrels would probably have complicated the smooth running of the plan. Petra was part of Levi's squad, which, against your will, made you... uncomfortable. You were well aware of the affair they had had together and although you had never discussed it openly with him, you suspected that he was not a man who dated several women at the same time. It wasn't really jealousy, at least that's what you were trying to convince yourself, but rather a feeling of embarrassment, after all, she had also shared his bed. You had seen her face light up when Erwin had designated the different teams. Your face had instinctively turned towards Levi, as if to gauge his reaction, but his face remained expressionless, even bored. What had bothered you the most was the relief you felt when you saw that he was not jumping for joy when the squads were announced. _I’m fucked up, that’s all. I should focus on the expedition, not on my Corporal’s dick._

The strategy meeting was about to begin and you were impatiently tapping your foot in front of the locked room door. With a cup of hot coffee in your hand, you were reveling in the smell of your precious energy source. Most squad leaders had adapted to the Corporal's strong taste for tea, so you had done the same over time, but your addiction to coffee had never even faded. You needed a cup of good coffee at least once in a while, and given your excitement today, maybe you shouldn't have been drinking it.

« Waiting for your lover? » The mocking voice of Mike made your foot stop tapping the ground. « I bet you wish it was you, Mike. » You winked at him humorously. « You’d be scared if you only knew the things I wished for, Y/N » he hugged you. « How pathetic. » The cold tone made you shiver. Mike instantly let go of your waist and turned back, recognising the threatening voice of the Lance Corporal. _How can such a small man have that effect on everyone ?_ Levi sighed, lowkey disliking what he witnessed just now. You smirked a little at his annoyance, making it well known to him. « Eyebrows’s not here ? He better hurry, it's not that you two make me want to throw up, but it's just as well. » You rolled your eyes at his attack and sipped on your coffee. « I was just greeting her, Corporal. » Mike justified, not wanting to interfere in whatever was going on between you and him. « You could whatever you please of her, Zacharias. Not that I’m interested. » You furrowed your eyebrows, knowing it wasn’t true at all, given how he reacted the day at your _small_ interaction with Erwin. « He can do whatever he wants « of me »? I thought you thought better of me than a mere object, Corporal. » You sharply said, a bit upset he was pulling a stunt for a hug. « You acted really nicely as a dummy, or should I say as an inflatable doll, if I recall correctly. » He insisted, making you clench your fist. You shot him an angry look before sipping your drink, in hopes it would calm your nerves. « Hange! We’re here! » Mike desperately gestured for her to come over, feeling uneasy at the unspoken fight going on. She must have sensed something was wrong, and engaged a conversation with you right away. Erwin finally made his grand entrance and opened the door quietly, waiting for you all to enter the room. You wished to sit as far as possible from Levi given his final words, that he lowkey seemed to regret. You waited for him to take a seat before taking the furthest opposite one. He shot you one last glance before starting the meeting, as if to check if you were really angry at him. You turned your head when you felt his eyes on you, and focused your attention on the tall blond man.

For once, the meeting went smoothly, Levi being unusually quiet. Erwin himself found it quite strange, and asked him if he was genuinely agreeing with everything being said or if he was just keeping his rantings for later. Levi muttered words you barely heard. When it finally came to an end, everyone packed whatever they brought in the room and left, still having many things to prepare for the big day. You slowly got up and Levi was still quietly staring at you. He opened his mouth to talk when you cut him off. « Adult stuffs, I’m guessing? It’s fine, I don’t see any reason to stay here any longer. See you later, Erwin. » You snapped before leaving quietly. Levi raised an eyebrow at your sudden burst, still comfortably seated. Erwin watched you go without uttering a word, quickly understanding it was not about the meeting anymore. You slammed the door and he sighed. « One day, either you of her will have to repay for the damage. » He merely said. « Tch. I don’t know what’s gotten to her. Brat must be crazy. » He sipped on his tea, trying his best not to run after you and slam you on whatever furniture there might be in the way for disrespecting him so much. « If you say so, Levi. I’m not the one in trouble here. » The tall blond man chuckled.

You had returned to your quarters more upset than ever. Even though you enjoyed this little rivalry between you and him, he didn't have to treat you like a slut who sought the attention of every man she met. Deep down, you knew it was probably just a touch of jealousy, but still, you found his reaction more than irrational. You didn't owe him anything, until now you had never talked about an exclusive relationship with him, even though you didn't intend to sleep with anyone else. You had been lying on your bed, just to calm your nerves after Levi's stunt. Tomorrow would be the big day, so you had to focus on that, not on your affair with your loathsome Corporal.

You were slowly getting up from your comfortable bed as there were still some details to take care of before the big departure. You would have to check that all your team's gear was in good condition, you couldn't risk getting killed for a technical problem. You had already warned your cadets to check their equipment from top to bottom. This afternoon was a final training session for those who wanted to, the others could simply rest or go see their families. Your family lived far away from here and neither of you had the other in your heart. Your parents had always found you too reckless, they would have hoped to see you join the Military Police, so that you would not take too many risks. Your parents loved you with all their heart, so you understood that they were only doing this so that their only daughter would not die in the clutches of the titans. To cut the pear in half, and after many endless conversations, you finally agreed to go into the Garrison to please them and let them know that you were more or less safe there. But after years of loyal service, you found yourself being bored by the lack of action. You had spent your whole life looking for that risk, that adrenaline, when you finally decided to join the Survey Corps. You smiled,imagining the reaction of your parents if you had been able to tell them this. You loved them anyway, they were still your parents, but they were cowards and it was something you had hated over the years.

After checking your equipment and making final preparations, you decided to take a look at the training grounds and found, to your great surprise, all the cadets without exception training there. You had recognised Levi and Erwin in the distance, they seemed to be as stunned as you were. You had decided to put your pride aside about your quarrel with Levi and took a quick step towards the Corporal and the Commander. « Incredible, I thought at least half of them would either take time to rest or leave to see their families. » You casually said, waving at the two men. « If they really care about their lives, they better train until dawn. » The sneaky comment of the Corporal made you chuckle. « I truly hope this time will be successful. » Erwin said, his gaze meeting the horizon. You could see the hope in his eyes. The will to, for once, succeed in a mission without coming back from it and having to avoid the disappointed look of the inhabitants and add names to a list of deaths longer than the last one. You just hummed in response, your glance shifting from the Commander to the Corporal. He was just observing the cadets, probably making silent comments on how they suck at fighting. Feeling your eyes on him, he turned his head, catching you staring. « Might as well turn me into a painting, _Sweetheart._ » Erwin almost chocked at his words. « At least I could punch a painting, _Corporal._ » You shot back, smiling. Oddly enough, Levi felt relieved by your response. As long as your sarcasm was present, it meant you weren't so angry. He simply smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Erwin looked at both of you, not wishing to interfere. The three of you had been silent for a few minutes, lost in thought.

At dinner, most of the cadets ate silently, including you and the other squad leaders. You could feel the tension and stress in the air. You could only hear the clatter of forks tapping the plates. « So, Y/N. How do you feel about tomorrow? » Hange finally broke the heavy silence. « I have a good feeling about it, Hange. Also I’m kind of excited, it’s my first time outside the walls. » Levi rolled his eyes at your carelessness. « Bets are open! » Mike suddenly exclaimed. « What bet? » You questioned, not getting there. « Hum. We… » He looked at Hange, hesitant. « We did a little bet… about what reaction you’ll have when you’ll see your first titan. » He finally spat out. You furrowed your brows and smiled, curious of what they thought you’d do. « So tell me, Mike, what do you guys think I’ll do? » You inquired, leaning in seductively. Erwin laughed at your boldness. « Erwin said you’d probably lose your composure, Hange said you would be amazed but that doesn’t count, she is crazy about titans and think everyone finds them great. I said you would throw up, because that’s what most of the cadets do. and Levi… » He looked at the raven haired man, sitting comfortably in his seat. « What about him? » You raised your eyebrows, already expecting the worst from your frenemy. « Let me quote his words… « Brat will probably piss her pants, cry and run back to her mother's petticoats. After all, people from Garrison are nothing but cowards. »… That’s about it. » You turned your head towards Levi, finding him looking straight at you, smiling. Your lips twisted into a sarcastic smile, before biting your lower lips, shaking your head, raising your eyebrows in the face of your Corporal's not even hidden attack. You had laughed at it, giving him a gentle defiant look, which he returned to you by rolling his eyes. « We’ll see about it, then. » You tempted.

Dinner came to an end, and everyone was getting back to their quarters or their dorms. Only you, Erwin, Hange, Mike and Levi were left in the candlelit mess hall. Mike had the good idea to have a drink before going to bed, just to relax the atmosphere a little. You couldn't have asked for anything better. Every once in a while, when you lost the thread of conversation, you imagined yourself among friends in a bar, enjoying the evening and what it had to offer, not at the dawn of a near-suicidal mission. You could hear Hange's laughter spreading across the room, Mike clapping his hands, Levi making his piercing remarks. It all felt like a dream, like another life. During those moments, you often told yourself that in a parallel universe, at the same time, you might be in the same position, laughing at Mike's perverse jokes, Levi's arm resting around your waist, Erwin silently drinking his drink, and Hange trying to persuade Levi to believe her on some scientific theory.

Levi caught you in your daydreaming. « Thinking about me? » His voice made you snap back to reality. You found him grinning in his seat. « Not in the least, Corporal. » You smiled back at him, lowkey ashamed of your previous thoughts. « Sorry to ruin the fun, but it’s time for us to get some rest. » Erwin got up from his seat. « Don’t apologise, Erwin. You’re the Commander, you should be giving us orders! I bet Levi would take pleasure in ordering _some_ of us if he was in your place. » Mike’s comment obviously directed at you, you shot him a challenging glance before laughing it off. « He does order us around already, Mike. » Hange shook her head. Levi chuckled at Hange’s attack. « Let’s get going. » Erwin opened the heavy mess hall door, letting Hange and Mike make their way to their quarters. « Get a good rest, guys. » You waved. Walking towards the door, Levi caught your hand before you could get past it. « Sleep with me, tonight. » You were taken aback by his sudden need of affection. Feeling cocky, you didn’t want to give in so easily. « Wow, the mighty Lance Corporal Ackerman would allow an inflatable doll to sleep in his bed? That’s nonsense. » You raised an eyebrow, waiting for a sharp answer from him. « Cut the shit now, brat. » He caught you closer to him. « I think you owe me an apology, Corporal. » You tempted, well knowing Levi wouldn’t. « An apology? You must have the wrong guy, _love._ » His lips oh-so dangerously close to yours. « My bad, I must go find him, then. » You tried to escape from his grip, without success. He pulled you in closer than before, his lips next to your ear. His breath in your neck made you shiver. « I’m sorry, but you truly know how to get on my nerves, brat. Now sleep with me if you don’t want me to sabotage your gear tomorrow. » Your eyes widened in shock when you heard the beginning of his sentence. Never in your life you’d thought Levi Ackerman would apologise for anything. You smiled, your fingers running through his dark hair. « Then your wish might be granted. » With that, you quickly walked back to his quarters. It would be a peaceful night, you and him cuddling against each other being a premiere. Maybe it was the fear of dying the next day or an attempt to feel something one last time, maybe it was something else. Either way, you couldn’t lie about the fact that this was more enjoyable than it should have been.

_See you in hell, Corporal, because maybe, maybe you did end up stealing my heart_


	14. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first titan, a unwanted reaction, a campfire, ignorance and a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, fellows.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had absolutely no time to write these days with work and life in general, you know the drill.
> 
> But here we are, this story will be done next chapter, and may, or may not have a sequel. Tell me in the comment what you think!
> 
> Enjoy your reading, guys and I hoped you'll like it!
> 
> Until next time, xo

_« Sleep with me, tonight. » « Wow, the mighty Lance Corporal Ackerman would allow an inflatable doll to sleep in his bed? That’s nonsense. » « Cut the shit now, brat. » « I think you owe me an apology, Corporal. » « An apology? You must have the wrong guy, love. » His lips oh-so dangerously close to yours. « My bad, I must go find him, then. » « I’m sorry, but you truly know how to get on my nerves, brat. Now sleep with me if you don’t want me to sabotage your gear tomorrow. »« Then your wish might be granted. »_

Today was the day. You crossed the city towards the gates leading to your freedom, the gates leading outside the walls. Crowds had gathered along the way, as they had on all expeditions, and you found some familiar faces of the Garrison. Surprised, shocked, smiling faces, rolling their eyes at your stupidity. « She’s going to get killed for sure. » You heard from one of your former comrade. You didn’t mind though, you even found yourself laughing at them. _Cowards,_ you thought. You rode your horse proudly alongside the Commander, Corporal and your fellow Squad Leaders. You had been waiting for this day since your first steps in the Survey Corps headquarters. Even though your beginnings had been rough, in part because of a certain little man with raven-coloured hair, you had finally achieved what you wanted most, freedom. Feel the fresh air outside, not the corrupted air of the cities.

You were in a joyful mood, even though you knew fully well that this was not going to be the case once you got past the security of the walls surrounding you. The night was very restful, you hadn't had the opportunity to sleep with Levi many times, but you more than enjoyed the warmth of his skin and his embrace during the night. But that little bubble of happiness was soon burst and replaced by the discomfort of having been so close without even sleeping together. Levi had remained silent most of the time, as if he had committed an irreparable crime. Even so, and even though he will never admit it in front of you or anyone else, that night had given him more rest than all the nights he had spent together since joining the Survey Squad. He could never sleep, he often envied you, watching you sleep peacefully in his bed which was of almost no use to him. He spent his days training and nights filling out paperwork and reports. He only slept about three hours a night, when he could. He himself wondered where his body got all the energy he used during the day. Having someone to share his bed with made him feel weird. For you it felt like it was natural, but for him it was anything but.

Erwin greeted the crowd here and there, while Levi stared at the horizon, paying no attention to those who had named him Humanity Strongest Soldier. Even though he would give his life to save humanity, he was not a sociable, endearing person. He was cold, unpleasant. Not the hero that everyone thought he was, or wanted him to be. He hated having to make conversation, having to bow down to noble cowards hiding behind stone walls, all to have a junk budget to save their asses before they were eaten by Titans, and sacrificing hundreds and hundreds of lives for those who weren't worth it. He sighed, not wanting all the attention he was getting.

Finally, you could see the doors appearing in the distance. Your hands tightened around the leather straps as your anticipation grew. Erwin turned his head in your direction, nodding and giving you a reassuring smile. You were ready for a fight. Smiling almost with anguish, you finally passed through those damn doors, the ones you'd dreamed of for so long. « Now we can see if you were worth all the trouble. » Levi smirked, riding past you. « Am I not already? » You winked. « Tch, let’s see where that big mouth of yours will lead you. » He rode too fast for you to catch up, and smirked at your boldness.

After about an hour of riding, you were still excited, although on guard and ready to have to draw your blades at any time. The different squads had separated after about fifteen minutes, and your goal was to avoid the titans as much as possible. You let go of the straps with one hand to make sure you had the flares on hand. Erwin would light a green flare for a change of trajectory, the members of the different squads would use red flares to signal a titan, a black one for an abnormal titan, a purple one in case of emergency. You were watching around you but saw no sign of the other squads. However, everything seemed calm to you, a little too calm for your liking. You glanced behind you, and the cadets in your squad seemed to have the same worried look on their faces as you did. No titan on sight, yet you were on edge. Only the galloping sounds of the horses could be heard. You were watching the sky when you saw red smoke far to your left. A titan. Your hands tightened around the leather straps as you were nervously waiting for a green smoke to show you the direction to take.

Finally, after a few minutes that seemed like hours, you finally spotted the green smoke, and shouted to your comrades to follow the smoke. The next few hours were rather quiet, you had followed the direction indicated before by your Commander, riding straight ahead at full speed. When suddenly a distant growl reached your ears. It was there, on your right. A titan, at least ten meters tall, was coming towards you, with a horrifying expression on his face. He had all the features of a human, minus the humanity, it was something terrifying for you. Your eyes fixed on the terrifying creature, you forgot all your responsibilities. You couldn't take your eyes off this monstrosity. You heard the voices of your cadets behind you, without understanding that they were shouting at you.

« Squad Leader Y/N! We should light a red flare, it isn’t an abnormal one! » Jean shouted, trying to speed up with his horse. Armin looked a you, worried. Seeing how you couldn’t take your eyes off the creature, slowly approaching, he quickly lighted a red flare in the sky. The loud sound of the gun lighting the flare made you snap back to reality. You panicked for a minute, and turned to see who sent the signal. Armin nodded at you, as if he was trying to reassure you, your reaction was normal. _I am not weak._ You shook your head and waited for the signal to change your trajectory, still keeping an eye on the monster lurking on your side, a devilish smile plastered on his so-called face.

Levi, who had studied the trajectories of each squad almost by heart, understood in less than a second that the red smoke was coming from your side of the formation. A sense of insecurity and worry crept into him, something he was not used to. He swallowed with difficulty, this feeling bothering him more than anything, more than the danger of the mission, more than the titans, more than death. He didn't want to have any emotional or other ties with anyone, and realized at that moment that it was too late for him. In spite of himself, he found himself caring about you, and he blamed himself - even hated himself, for feeling this kind of emotion when lives were at stake. He tried unsuccessfully to focus on the objective of the day's mission, which was to reach the forest at nightfall. He was only staring at the direction from which the red smoke had appeared, silently praying that no purple flares would come to color the sky.

Erwin also knew exactly where the smoke was coming from, however, and despite Levi's mockery about your reaction to your first titan, he had confidence in you, he knew that even if you found yourself losing your composure for a while, you had good reflexes, and good cadets around you.

And the time went by slowly, oh so slowly, after he saw the red smoke coming from your position. He was trying to maintain his trajectory, his hands clasped around the leather straps of his horse. Teeth clenched, his whole body outstretched, he silently promised himself that after that moment he would never feel that way again. He shook the leather straps, gaining speed, going straight and faster towards the goal of reaching the forest at nightfall, as if the speed would help him extinguish those emotions he hated, the worry, the fear, the weakness.

On your side, after coming to your senses, you would shake the reins of your horse shouting to your cadets to do the same, when you saw the green signal from your commander to change direction, thus avoiding a confrontation with the creature.

Once the new direction was taken, the ride was more or less calm, however you could not erase this horror vision from your memory. A human form, but its face, devoid of all humanity, disturbing, as if this creature was both conscious and almost happy to tear you to pieces, and at the same time totally lost as to its condition. That sinister smile on his lips, that distorted face, you will not forget. You won't forget and you will transform this fear into strength, as you always do. One moment of inattention, one minute of paralysis and everything could end. You hardly gulped thinking about it.

« See, brats. You’d end up dead. » Levi demonstrated. « One-second watching the view? Fucked. Dropped something? Fucked. Help a stupid comrade? _Fucking fucked._ » You remember silently laughing at his threats, but now you get it. You could end up dead, for nothing. You could only think about all the times you laughed at him for being so dramatic, though now you only wish you hadn’t.

The day passed slowly, and little by little, the star that illuminated your path lay behind the treetops that surrounded you. The darkness was beginning to grow, and you slowed down to light a torch. Your hands were hurting you, your whole body actually. All the tension accumulated since the beginning of the journey evaporated when you saw small points of light in the distance, in front of a huge black shape. The forest at last. You were smiling, galloping at full speed, waving to your cadets to follow your pace.

At the edge of the forest, the cadets were hurrying to set up a temporary camp for the night. Some had their arms full of wood, others were unpacking the supplies they had brought with them. Levi and Erwin were standing next to a crackling campfire, probably discussing the progress of the mission. You approached slowly, when suddenly your feet stopped touching the ground. « For God’s sake, Y/N, why are you so damn late? » Mike hugged you tight, something you were not used to, coming from the man. « Good to see you Mike. » You laughed. Then it was Hange’s turn to greed- _scream at you,_ walking towards you. « Y/N! They’re spectacular, right? » you saw a spark in her eyes. _Of course, everyone knows._ « Spectacular isn’t the most fitting word, Hange. But they’re… something. » You plainly answered, shutting down the uneasiness of recalling your encounter. Erwin looked up to see what all the noise was about, relieved when he took a look at you. Seeing the smile on Erwin’s face, Levi shifted in turn to face you. You expected at least getting a smile from him, or more lowkey wanted it. He remained silent for a minute, scrutinising you from head to toe, his face bored. Both men walked towards you, two different expressions. On Erwin’s face you could feel the relief and a bit of pride, but Levi was something else, anger, almost. « Alive? Impressive. » he said. _There he is._ « Worried I wouldn’t be, Captain? » You smirked, relieved you found your sidekick back. « I couldn’t care less, to be honest. » He answered, turning his back and walking away from you and the other Squad Leaders. You shook you head. You knew this wasn’t true, however, you felt like he wanted it to be true. Even if you had no reason to think so, his eyes told another story. You just ignored the sudden knot in your stomach to listen to the never-ending praises of Hange about the Titans.

Dinner was… Merry. Everyone seemed to have the urge to relax after the stressing day you’ve been through. You remained silent for most of the evening, finding comfort in listening to your friends. You took a look at Levi once in a while, sitting across the campfire. He seemed to ignore you since you returned but you didn’t care at this point, the man being one peculiar man.

Lying against a tree trunk that the cadets had moved earlier in the evening, you watched the flames dancing, sparks flying in the starry sky. Little by little, you felt your eyes closing on their own, and it was getting harder and harder to open them again. For what seemed like a minute, you could hear the laughter of your friends echoing through the night, and a pain in your hip suddenly woke you up. « Don’t sleep here, brat. » Levi’s cold hand gripped yours and got you up. You blinked your eyes several times before you could open them properly. Your back was hurting more than before, since you had spent most of the day riding, falling asleep against a trunk was not going to help. After helping you get up, Levi turned his heels and left without saying a word. By the time you stretched your back, he was gone. You wondered why he was so cold to you, but you blamed it on the stress of the mission. You went to your tent to try to rest for the next day, the knot in your belly not wanting to leave you.

On the way to his tent, Levi clenched his fists. How could this happen to him? You weren't very special, but at the same time you were. He remembered his reaction when he saw the red smoke coming from your side of the position, the fear that had paralyzed him for half a second, his urge to break off the formation and reach you. He couldn't afford it. Humanity was counting on him, he couldn't give in. He had sometimes imagined his life if all this had not happened, if he had not lost all the people dear to his heart in horrible conditions, if he had not had to fight every fucking minute of his life not to lose his sanity. He looked at the sky and a thought went to Isabel and Farlan. Sometimes, just a few times, he wished that his two true friends were there. Since that rainy day, he hadn't felt anything. So why had he had such a reaction, believing you were in danger? He didn't want to, he couldn't feel that way when so many lives were at stake. He sat in his tent, staring into the void. He knew the solution all along. It was time to end it, for both of you. He imagined you sleeping one last time in your tent, huddled in the kind of sheet that served as your makeshift blanket. He smiled faintly and lay down, knowing full well that he would not sleep tonight.


	15. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forest, a fucked-up situation, a choice and a tragic outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, fellows.
> 
> Change of plans, I had to cut the last chapter in two, otherwise it would be wayyyy too long.
> 
> Story is coming to an end, I truly hoped you enjoyed it, because I had so much pleasure in writing this.
> 
> I wish you a lovely reading!
> 
> Until next time, xo

_He didn't want to, he couldn't feel that way when so many lives were at stake. He sat in his tent, staring into the void. He knew the solution all along. It was time to end it, for both of you._

You woke up after a more or less restful night, indeed you missed your bed a little more than you thought. You could hear your classmates busy in the camp. You were getting dressed when light flooded the inside of your tent, which had been dark a second before. Erwin stuck his head inside, laughing at the flustered look on your face. « Good morning, Y/N, I thought you slept in. » You motioned him to turn for you to put your attire on. « Relax, there’s nothing I haven’t seen before ! » He joyfully replied. You couldn’t help but sharing the good mood of your Commander. After eating a makeshift breakfast, you quickly unpacked your tent and loaded it into the cart provided. Erwin asked everyone to get together before departure to go over the day's plan. « We’re half a day away from the abandoned headquarters, so we should reach it before night, if everything goes smoothly. We’ll ride together until there, since only some of the Squad Leaders know where it is. Don’t forget to use your flare, should you need it, though I hope we won’t have to use any. Stay focused, as always. » He plainly explained, before mounting on his horse. « Brats, don’t do anything stupid. » Levi added before following the blond man.

Everyone set off after Erwin's explanations. The atmosphere was a little more relaxed than the day before and you were reassured that you didn't feel the tension as much as yesterday. Some of the cadets who were talking among themselves were quickly reprimanded by the Corporal's menacing look. You had laughed silently, thanking the gods for not having been a cadet under his command. Levi gave you a quick glance, before gaining speed to reach Erwin. You were really wondering what was going through his head, without worrying too much about him. You moved forward while remaining on guard, ready to intervene at any time. You had been caught off guard the day before, and you had promised yourself that it wouldn't happen again.

After about two hours of riding and arriving near a water point, it was time to give the horses and especially the cadets a break. You were getting off your horse, all your muscles were aching. _A good hot shower wouldn't be out of the question_. You joined Hange and Mike, sitting by the stream. « How long until we get there? » You asked, chewing on a piece of bread you saved from your breakfast. « I’d say an hour, maybe two. We’re close. I wonder how the building will look like after all this time. » Mike wondered. « If something remains! Let’s just hope it’s not infested with Titans. I mean, I’ll be grateful if we could catch one or two for my experiments, of course. » Hange clapped her hands together. You sat next to Mike, sharing your bread with him. Without the Titans lurking and the imminent dead feeling, it almost felt like a day out at some lake. People were chatting, some of them were courageous enough to swim a little, other just sat by the shore. « Time to get going, we shouldn’t waste too much time here. » Erwin said, almost solemnly. Just like some frustrated children, some of the cadets whined and asked for five more minutes before getting shut down by Levi. They just looked down and nodded, too scared to talk back at the raven haired man. « They’re like the good cop and the bad cop. » You laughed. « They would be a great couple. » Hange said, out of the blue. You choked on your bread piece, you and Mike bursting into laughter at the bizarre statement. « Hange, please, remind me to offer you a drink when we get back. » You helped her get up. « Well noted, My Lady. » She funnily bowed before returning to her horse.

You were gathering your belongings when Mike grabbed your arms with such strength you gasped. You turned to him, about to slap him for hurting you when you saw him bringing a finger to his lips, making you understand to stay quiet. Everything around you went quiet, too. You turned your head, seeing Levi on edge, hands ready on his gear. You heard the loud ‘bang’s making the ground vibrate. Turning your head in every directions, panic starting to overcome your body. You looked for a reassuring face and the first you met was Ewin’s. He slowly closed his eyes, mouthing « Get ready » to you, and somehow, your shoulders relaxed, you quickly gained your composure back. Mike pointed a direction and everyone turned their head to a horde of titans of all size running towards you. « Everyone, get ready to fight! » Erwin shouted. « Get on your horses and let’s move to a more strategic location for us. » He rode towards a small pine tree grove nearby, where the gear could be used. Everyone acted quickly, horses following the Commander. You hushed on your horse, knowing oh-so well that if you couldn’t reach the grove, you’d end up dead. You truly hoped everyone have departed on time and turning your head back to your previous location, you could see, to your horror, some of the cadets still there and titans approaching faster and faster. For a split second, you wanted to go back and help them, but the time you’d take to ride to them, they would be gone already. You kept going straighttowards the small forest, riding as fast as your horse could.

Your hands clenched around the leather reins, hearing screams echoing from the shore of the lake. You couldn’t afford to look back, tears almost running down your cheeks. You wanted to cover your ears with your hands, to stop their cries of agony from reaching you. Your whole body was shaking by the time you arrived by the edge of the grove, everyone was gathering their horses, leading them inside the forest. You took a minute aside to recover, not show any weakness in front of the other cadets. It’s like your mind was stumbling down every second. You tried to get ready for whatever happened, you just could get ready for this, ready for people getting eaten alive, ready for hearing their screams that would most probably haunt you for the rest of your life. A cadet hushed to take care of your horse, and Hange came quickly after. « Are you okay, Y/N? » Her reassuring voice echoed in your mind. You straightened your shoulders and wiped the tears away from your face. « I am, I just got a little carried away I guess. » You pretended, walking towards her, but she knew better. « You don’t know how many times I’ve cried myself to sleep after explorations, Y/N. You’re not being weak, you’re just being human. » She patted your back as you walked past her. « Thank you, Hange. But I’m good, don’t worry. » You insisted. She just nodded and disappeared in the trees. You reached for Erwin, who was trying his best to come up with a plan. « Y/N, you’re here. Are you okay? » he questioned, probably seeing your puffy and red eyes. « I am, Commander, just tell me what to do. » « Titans will be here anytime now, the cadets at the lake may have slowed them down a little but not enough for us to hide or reach the headquarters. » You widened your eyes at his crude words. « Get up the trees and wait, I’ll come up with a plan soon. » You briefly nodded and used your gear to climb up a tree, reaching the summit so you could have a better view of what was going on. Everything around you was moving fast, so fast you couldn’t see clearly. You could see the massacre in the distance, but not quite clearly. A lot of cadets were still down the trees, and you could hear the loud footsteps of titans approaching.

Soon, everyone was up on every branches they could stand or sit on. You had no news from Erwin, you guessed he had to manage other things before thinking about a solution. At least, every cadet was safe, for now. You looked at the horizon when the tree started shaking. « Y/N! Careful here! » Mike shouted. You looked down only to see the horde had reached the edge of the grove. _They’re trying to climb. They’re trying to fucking climb._ You could not believe it. You had expected that they would just wait for someone to fall, not to grab the lower branches and climb up to you. « Keep your positions! Don’t try to kill them, cadets! They’re surrounding us, and they’re way too much! No heroic act! Just keep your positions until I tell you otherwise! » Erwin shouted from his branch. How has it gone so wrong in a minute? You just took a look at the other cadets, you could read the fear on their faces. Every one of them. Even Hange’s everlasting smile faded. « Are we going to stay here until eternity? » Eren asked, annoyed. « Shut the fuck up Jaeger. » You turned your head to meet the emotionless eyes of your Corporal. « Or I will be the one throwing you down. » Eren gulped at the threat, real or not. Levi was leaning against the trunk, looking unbothered by the situation. His eyes locked with the Titans gathering in front of him, analysing the situation. « Oi, Eyebrows! What do we do? » He looked at the blond man, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. What should we do? What could we do? There was no real safe way out of this. « Captain! Let’s just kill them one by one! You know that’s the easiest way! » Petra shouted at the small man. « That’s not a bad idea. » You added, trying to assess the feasibility of Petra’s proposal. « No one move until I say so. » The cold Corporal answered, slowly sitting down on the branch, heads full of thoughts about which strategy to go with.

Most of you finally sat on the branches, waiting for orders. You grew quite impressed by the titans’ restlessness, an hour had passed, more had gathered and they were still at it, getting closer and closer. The trees were shaking, some cadets had to hold the branches or the trunk to be able not to fall in their hands. « Commander, we need orders! More titans are coming, we don’t know when they’ll finally succeed in getting their first tree down. » Hange pleaded. « This I am aware of! » Erwin answered sharply, annoyed by the lack of solutions here. The titans seemed to have changed their strategy, you understood when instead of randomly trying to climb up the trees, they began to gather around one or two of them, hitting and shaking the trunk as strong as they could. All of the Squad Leaders turned their head to wait for the moment it’ll break down. « Stay in your position. The trees are getting weaker, we don’t need more agitation than this. » Erwin commanded. You could see the scared faces of the cadets trying their best to hold onto their dear lives on those trees. You hands clutched around your blades, growing more and more annoyed by the lack of actions. Their fellow cadets screaming at them to use their gear to jump from one tree to another, but, paralysed by the fear, they couldn’t move an inch. A loud cracking noise echoed through the forest, making you gulp. The horrified faces of everyone, praying they would get out of this mess. Following the Commander’s orders, no one moved. No one helped, to afraid to get caught by a titan. You took a look at Levi, which happened to be as frustrated as you. Someone had to do something, for God’s sake. You looked around, not a soul would budge. _If I do this, I’ll probably end up dead. Either by the hands or the titans, or by the hands of Erwin or even worse, Levi. Any way, I’m fucked._ Your choice already made, you stood up and got your blades ready. « Oh, fuck me. » Mike gestured to Hange to look as you were obviously getting there. « Y/N, don’t! » She couldn’t even finish her sentence, you were already gone.

You started with the titans closer to you, swiftly getting closer to their weak point. _Two down._ You heard Hange’s voice screaming after you for being that much of a dumbass, when she understood you were not coming back, she figured out it was best to at least help you the best she could. She shouted directions and which titans to take down first. Levi turned his head, visibly annoyed and not understanding why or who his two squad leaders were shouting at. That’s only when he saw the branch you were standing on a minute prior was empty he understood what all the fuss was about. « You must be _fucking_ kidding me. » He shouted, looking at your figure, horrified. Shivers traveled your back when his cold and obviously angry voice echoed through your mind. His eyes locked on your body, moving fast in between the titans, he found himself holding his breath every time you got closer to them. You finally reached the tree threatening to fall any second, and saw a cadet you’ve never seen before, she was petrified with fear. « Listen to me, we have to move now. » You shouted and held her by her shoulders. The girl was in a state of fear you’ve never seen before. Her eyes were almost begging you to save her. You shook her a bit more, hoping she’ll be back to her senses quickly as the tree began to bend a little. « You’re scared, I am too. But let’s not die today, right? You have to hurry and go. » Regaining her composure a bit, the girl nodded quickly before grabbing her blades, hands visibly shaking. « Get to the closest tree, I’ll take care of them. » With that, she was gone. You checked if she could reach the tree safely, which she did. You breathed in relief. That second of inattention was all it took. One titan had reached the branches with his hand, tearing it off with such strength you completely lost your balance. Falling off the tree, you saw their horrid faces look right at you. Everything went slow, oh-so slow. You could barely hear the voices that were screaming for you to use your gear. Panic took over your whole body, leaving you unable to move a finger. Maybe your family and friends were right, you were too reckless. Maybe you should have listened to them. Maybe what your former comrade said the day of the departure was true. Maybe you were going to die. _Let it be quick, then._ You felt a cold, enormous hand abruptly catching you in your fall, restraining you to move in between its fingers. He was smiling, as if thanking you for the meal he was about to enjoy. His grip around you grew tighter and you struggled to breathe properly. You thought you saw some movement on the side but your vision blurred, it was impossible to tell if what you saw was real or not. The lack of oxygen making your head spin, you could still hear your soon-to-be former comrades scream. _Pathetic, I’m just pathetic._ You inhaled one last time, your lungs and throat burning from the pressure that was inflicted to your chest. It felt like you were going to explode. Exhaling for the last time, you opened your eyes, coming face to face with the wet mouth of your executer. Slowly opening his huge and distorted mouth, you felt the burning air coming out of the creature, as if you stepped on the gates of hell. Your body relaxed, all hopes to survive to this let down. There was no way to fight anymore, you just had to face the cold truth. You were nothing but reckless and unconscious, just like they always said. At this moment, you accepted the fact that there was nothing stopping this mess you’ve put yourself into. As your life was coming to an end, you just waited for the sharp pain to hit your body, and finally be done causing trouble.


	16. The last of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, tears, slammed doors and final words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, fellows.
> 
> Good things must come to an end, they said. 
> 
> This is the final chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Let me know you thoughts in the comment section, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this.
> 
> Until next time, xo

_You were nothing but reckless and unconscious, just like they always said. At this moment, you accepted the fact that there was nothing stopping this mess you’ve put yourself into. As your life was coming to an end, you just waited for the sharp pain to hit your body, and finally be done causing trouble._

You waited, and waited but the pain never came. That feeling you had imagined more than once, of being eaten alive, the pain of having a limb or more torn off, the piercing cries of pain that would follow, but none of it had happened. The only thing you felt was the burning ache of being able to breathe correctly again, to fill your lungs to the fullest. You could barely open your eyes, your whole body being sore from the pressure inflicted by the titan's enormous hand. You feel your flaccid body crashing hard on the ground, your head taking a full blow. Shouts, of encouragement or fear, you couldn't know it, but these more or less audible voices surrounded you. What could have happened? You had accepted your fate the second before, and now you were just a body on the ground, twisted with pain, barely conscious, but alive.

You thought you were hallucinating, the pain could have been so extreme that your brain couldn't keep up, and, in a last burst of life, made you imagine things that weren't real. You were afraid to open your eyes, afraid to see the slaughter around you, afraid to see that you were only a piece of your body, insensitive to the pain, so great was it. Afraid to see that this was really the end. Despite the resilience you had shown a few minutes before, you still had this desire to fight, this need to get as close as possible to the inevitable, to death. You opened your eyes gently, as if you had just woken up from a nightmare and the daylight was too strong. The noises had stopped for a minute now, everything had become so quiet again. You could feel a slight breeze on your face again, your lungs were filled with this fresh air. You could feel your legs, which meant you had stayed whole. Your whole body was hurting you, to the point of twisting you. Your vision was blurred but you could glimpse a shape, human, bent over, almost crouching, breathing quickly but with an indescribable calm. You tried to get up a few inches to see your face, but your muscles had been so crushed that even moving seemed impossible. The figure further back straightened up and then took a few steps in your direction. « You’re alive. » A voice, cold, emotionless, reached your ears. _Levi._

You wondered if you hadn't gone crazy, if this whole situation wasn't just in your head, if you hadn't just really died and your consciousness kept on living. How could you hear his voice if you were no longer of this world? You felt hands gently palpating your body, then lifting you up little by little. « Y/N! Can you stand? » The voice was no more a masculine voice, it was a warm, worried voice. « I- I think so. » You mumbled, or at least tried to. You blinked what felt like a thousand time to be able to finally see what was in front of you, or rather who was in front of you. You knew for a fact that the hands that supported you surely did not belong to Levi, their touch was too soft, too caring, too gentle. Once your eyes opened, the first thing you saw was Hange's kind, reassuring smile. « Y/N… For God’s sake, can’t you listen to orders once? » You smiled sadly, acknowledging your stupidity. She hugged you almost tenderly, as if she was afraid to break you in pieces, she who was usually so brutal. After examining your body lengthwise, breadthwise and crosswise, she lightly patted your back, carefully. « One more minute and your bones would have been crushed into thin dust, you’re lucky. But you will need rest, and a lot of it. I won’t ask you to undress right here right now, but I will need to go deeper to make sure you don’t have any internal wounds. » She hugged you again tightly.

Her warmth did you good, but one thing bothered you. This feeling, this knot in your belly, you could recognize it in a thousand ways. Slowly, you turned your face to meet Levi's cold, closed, judging gaze. At that moment, you had only one urge, one need, you had to feel his skin against yours, to feel his heart beating against yours, to feel that both of you were alive and well. Without further ado, you took a few steps in his direction, ready to jump into his arms when you stopped dead. He backed up and walked away, just like that, without saying anything. You didn't understand his attitude, you no longer understood this sudden change in behavior. _« You’re alive. »_ You remembered the voice oh-so cold that you thought you had hallucinated. Now you knew it was real. The tone he had used was neither happy nor pleased, but rather surprised, even disappointed. You couldn't believe it, how could he be disappointed that you were alive? You couldn't believe it for a second. In spite of everything, in spite of his reluctance, in spite of the fact that you were denying yourselves, there was something between you two, you two had a history, a _something_. You just stood there, waiting for God knows what.

After each and every cadets made sure you were alive and breathing, hugging you, checking every part of your body to make sure nothing was broken, or just nodding in recognition, Erwin decided to set off again, having lost enough time. « Come, ride with me. Someone will take care of your horse. » Erwin leaned in and held out his hand to you. You silently prayed Levi would interrupt, being just next to the blonde man, but after thirty-seconds and still no word or even sound from his side, you accepted Erwin’s offer. You shot one last glance at the Corporal, as if you were begging him to at least say a word, but his gaze remained on the horizon.

You had resigned yourself to his silence, the irritation growing slowly but surely inside you. The ride was unpleasant, your body was hurting and a horse's saddle wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, but you had done your best to ignore it, concentrating on how you were going to unleash all hell on Levi to be such a heartless and emotionless jerk. You'd already endured a lot, the intensive training, the fear, the fatigue, his disinterest in your feelings, his harsher words, his willingness to cross the line and knowingly humiliate you in front of your comrades, but this, this right here, this brought up a frustration that you buried deep inside once the tension between you and Levi was broken, back then. All those moments when the one and only thing you wanted in the world was to punch him in the face, to hit him with all your might. You had resigned yourself, for whatever reason, to simply letting him do it. It's true that you enjoyed your verbal jousting, but he tended to overstep the mark more often than you would have liked. You often retorted, but you had never clearly put him in his place, and why? For fear of disrespecting a superior? More than once, it seemed to you that respect had to go both ways, which seemed unknown to him. Perhaps it was fear of losing his affection? Scared that you would no longer be able to share those special moments when it was just you and him? At that moment, you didn't even need to disrespect him to fall into total ignorance. Even if it had been a game for both of you, a human life was not subject to it, so why this sudden coldness? The rage rumbled within you, remembering all those moments when, usually, you would have been ready to draw your weapons, and you had remained without saying anything, without even fighting against this man who seemed devoid of any humanity.

Your fists clenched, you only wanted to put him back in his place for all the times you should have done it, for all those failed acts where you had let him humiliate you without even flinching, as if his words were words of the gospel. You didn't care about the outcome, you needed to let off steam, and quickly. The more you moved forward, the greater the tension you felt, so much so that you squeezed Erwin's ribs a little too hard, and he quickly turned his head back to ask you if you were okay. You reassured him that you were and apologized. You were almost exhausted when you finally reached the old headquarters. The inside of the building was decrepit, dirty, dusty, but fortunately the building was still whole. You remembered Hange's concern about the outside condition, for fear that the titans had devastated the place.You got off the horse, determined to catch Levi as soon as you saw him and give him a piece of your mind, but that was without counting your fragile condition. You stumbled to the ground barely a minute after getting off the horse. All that was missing was your face in wet dirt. Erwin turned around and laughed softly, helping you up. « Easy there, it’s not like you’ve almost been crushed in the hand of a titan an hour ago. » He joked, giving you his arm as a support. You just smiled at him, not losing sight of your goal : fuck Levi up. « Come on Y/N, what’s so important you have to do it now? Don’t tell me Levi turned you into a clean freak. » He furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms. The man was so tall he could be confused with a mountain. « Sorry, Erwin. I need to talk to Levi… » You couldn’t even finish your sentence when his strong hand stopped you from getting any further. « I’m sure this can wait. You’re wounded, you need to rest. » He saw a flash of annoyance in your eyes. « This is an order from your Commander. I’m sure you don’t want to disobey twice in a less than a day, right? » You could see from his serious glare that he was not kidding at all. All hopes of having a conversation with Levi for the moment dead, you quietly nodded. After all, rest wouldn’t be such a bad idea, and you needed all the strength you could if you were to talk with the short-tempered man.

An hour turned into a few, and you found yourself waking up at the break of dusk. Rooms have been cleaned, dinner prepared and you could smell the tasty scent of food. You slowly got up, stretching your sore muscles. You mentally prepared yourself for what was about to happen. You couldn’t disobey Erwin earlier in the day, postponing _the talk._ You quickly dressed up and made your way out of the room. You had bumped into a few cadets, including Armin, Eren and Mikasa. They could see by the way you hushed and greeted them that you had something important to do. You were grateful they showed you the way to Levi’s quarters. You walked fast until you were met by the old wood door of his room. _This is it._ You inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming your nerves, as if you were about to fight. Without even knocking, you entered the dark room. Only lit by candlelight, you were approaching what seemed to be a solid wood desk. Levi was sitting there, you felt his piercing gaze as soon as you entered the room. The room vaguely resembled his quarters within the walls. Your eyes went from right to left to familiarise yourself with the décor.

« Learn to _fucking_ knock, brat. » He sipped on his precious beverage, and you still couldn’t believe he managed to take some with him on a mission. « Cut the bullshit, Levi. Or do you prefer Corporal? Because it seems like I’m nothing but one more cadets to you. » You hands reached the wooden surface, only to smash them on it. It felt to you like Levi couldn’t care less, in fact he didn’t even flinch in reaction to your sudden outburst. He kept on looking right in your eyes, as if he was challenging you to pour your heart out. You exchanged cold stares and after a minute or so of dead silence, he finally parted his lips. « What else should you be, then ? » His words like bullets, you felt your heart break into pieces, like shattered glass. It couldn’t be, it wasn’t real. You thought you had something, whatever you would call it, but it was there, that link, that bond, that chemistry. Your shoulders felt a thousand pounds heavier and unconsciously your hands tightened around the edge of the desk, making your knuckles go white. « Fuck you, Levi. For God’s sake, can you stop being an emotionless jerk for once ? You can try and deny it, but we _had_ something. » You insisted on the past tense, because nothing was going to be the same anyway. « Maybe. » You felt somehow relieved to hear it wasn’t all one-sided. « Something like a mean to get some relief. » It was like a truck ran over you. How could it be ? How could someone you spend most of your nights with could be so damn cruel? You just stood there, astonished by the nonsense he was talking. You took a step backwards and sat on a rusty chair. He did not move, did not flinch, kept on looking at your figure collapsing little by little at his words. « You… » Your voice trembled. « You are nothing but a piece of shit. » You breathed. « All you’re looking for is a good puppy, right? One that listens to your orders, that approves your words as if God spoke them, and opens their legs for you at the end of a though day? That’s what you want right? Holy shit. » You took your face in your hands. « I get it now, I understand the constant humiliation, the snarky comments, everything. I did not satisfy all the requirements, so you thought you’d give a try at breaking me and moulding me into the perfect obedient pup? »

As his body shifted to the side, you could feel him becoming uneasy as you finally spoke your heart out. « But that doesn’t matter anymore, right? What matters is that I almost died today, Levi. And all I’m getting are cold stares and silent treatment ? Don’t tell me you don’t have at least a fucking semblance of affection for me, after everything you’ve put me through. » You looked at him, anger and frustration were the only thing you could feel at the moment. « Every fucking person I gave affection to ended up dead, don’t you get that? » His body tensed up. « See what happened today? You have not idea how fucking scared I was. » He got up and his hands slammed against the desk, so hard you jumped. « I can’t afford to feel that. » He lost it, completely. « Don’t you get it? This world is fucked up. Do you want a happy ending? Then fucking die, for all it matters. Maybe you’ll reborn in a better world. » You shivered on your seat, you couldn’t recognise the man anymore. « Why did you interfere, if you wanted me dead so bad? » You questioned, not fully sure you wanted to hear the answer. « You are a good soldier. » His words stabbed through you like blades and the tears you held back since minutes now finally broke free, rolling down your cheeks. In a flash of anger and pain, you got up and walked toward the desk, ready to beat the shit out of him. « Maybe I shouldn’t have. » This stopped you right on track. « Are you saying that you wish I had died? » You felt the salty taste of your tears on your lips. A moment of silence followed, and the only things that echoed through the room were your repressed sobs. When you least expected it, he gave you the last blow. « Maybe it would have been easier. » With this, he sat back quietly, crossing his legs. « Maybe I do wish you were dead, so I wouldn’t have to feel those emotions I buried long ago. » His fingers clasped against the cold material of his cup. « I think you’re better off dead, at least to me. » He merely said, almost as if this was a normal thing to say. « Consider it done. » You mumbled before bursting out the room, letting the pain finally take over.

He didn’t move, he didn’t try to stop you, he just stared at the open door for minutes, before standing up. Despite everything he said, he cared about you, maybe too much for his own safety. He held the door carefully, afraid to close it, as if closing it would truly put an end on you. He knew tomorrow you’d be gone, obviously, but memories from minutes ago lingered in his mind. « You’re going to regret this, right ? » A familiar voice echoed through the corridor. Erwin took a few step towards Levi.

« I know. »


	17. !!! ANNOUNCEMENTS !!!

My dear fellows.

I hope you are well, that your loved ones are well too, and above all that you take care of yourself. These are crazy times but let's not forget to be there for each other! 

I have some small announcements for you !

First of all, I'd like to thank you all, because this story is almost reaching 5k hits. For some it might not be a lot, but for me it is astonishing, exceptional, crazy. I am flabbergasted. Thank you a hundred times because it means the world to me, whenever I get to read your comments.

  
Then, after reading your feedback on Prepare for Trouble and having some requests on the last chapter, I'm going to do a sequel to this story! Name? Of Hope and Broken Hearts. When? I already have a lot of ideas that I need to develop, but I hope to be able to post there as soon as possible, so please bear with me.

  
I'm really glad you liked the story because I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as much!

Second thing, I am thinking of creating a Tumblr blog/using my existing blog to be able to post my stories on this platform as well, for those who are interested I will communicate the name as soon as I have decided but don't hesitate to give me your opinion on the matter!

I wish you a lovely day/night and stay tuned !

Until next time, xoxo


End file.
